It'S Hurt Here(HunHan)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Ah, aku sedang melihat pemandangan indah. Kau mau tau apa itu? aku melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan, sungguh miris bukan. Ah, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Pay pay/ HunHan/Yaoi. (for Event 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple')Fans nya RV menjauh Please!
1. Chapter 1

It's Hurt Here(HunHan)

Cast : Oh SeHoon

Lu Han

Other member Exo

Warning : Yaoi, Ooc, Typo bertebaran, cerita aneh dan gak masuk akal, gak suka jangan baca. Tapi kalau nekat baca resiko tanggung sendiri.

Fanfic ini asli punya Maple yang terlahir dari imajinasi gila gara-gara lihat Dream High. Please jangan tanya apa hubungannya#LOL

Semua cast murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua, saudara, couple masing-masing dan fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Luhan memang sangat mencintai Sehun, namun ia tak sanggup lagi dalam keadaan ini/_Ah, aku sedang melihat pemandangan indah. Kau mau tau apa itu? aku melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan, sungguh miris bukan. Ah, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Pay pay/ _**HunHan/Yaoi**_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

_Prolog !_

"_Woah, Sehun dan Luhan hyung resmi jadian. Chukkaeyo!"  
>.<em>

_._

"_jangan bilang kau mulai meragukan perasaanmu pada Luhan Hyung, Albino?"_

_._

_._

"_Siapa gadis itu? bukankah dia Noona dari Girlband bentukan CEO Kim?"  
>.<em>

_._

"_Irene Noona, leader Red Velvet bukan? Cih, rambutnya saja seperti kemonceng merah! Uppssss. Mafkan aku!"_

_._

_._

"_kalian akan ada jadwal di Jepang. Exo, Red velvet, Snsd, Shinee. Sunbae yang lain tidak bisa ikut karena padatnya jadwal!"_

_._

_._

"_Sehunie, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita makan di Sunshine caffe, lalu menaiki kincir raksasa. Mumpung di jepang. Bagaimana?'_

_Sehun mengangguk sambil mengacak surai hitam Luhan lembut._

_._

_._

"_Sehun ah, bisakah kau temani Noona naik kincir raksasa itu?"  
>.<em>

_._

"_Arraseo Noona, kebetulan aku tak ada kegiatan apapun!"_

_._

_._

_Senyum yang daritadi menghiasi wajah Luhan perlahan Hilang, saat di lihatnya sepasang manusia yang tengah bercumbu di kincir angin tepat di depan Sunshine caffe, Luhan tersenyum miris. Air mata nya tanpa di komando lagi langsung jatuh menuruni pipi mulusnya._

_._

_._

_Luhan mendial nomor ponsel Sehun, ia sedikit tersenyum saat di lihatnya Sehun di atas sana melepaskan ciuman nya lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya._

_._

_._

"_Sehunie, kau tak lupa janji kita kan?"_

_Dapat Luhan lihat sehun yang nampak gelagapan._

"_Nde. Ah mianhae Hyung, sepertinya aku ada pekerjaan tambahan. Sekarang aku berada di caffe dekat hotel hyung. Kau.. sedang apa?"  
>.<em>

_._

_Luhan tersenyum miris namun tak lama bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis._

"_Ah, aku sedang melihat pemandangan indah. Kau mau tau apa itu? aku melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan, sungguh miris bukan. Ah, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Pay pay!"_

_._

_._

"_Kau terlalu bodoh Lu, ia memang tak menyakitimu secara langsung. Namun ia seperti membunuhmu perlahan dengan segala harapan palsu nya itu. apa perlu aku meminta izin pada Jongdae agar membuatnya cemburu akan adanya XiuHan?"_

_._

_._

"_Luhan hyung, mianhae. Jangan pergi jebal! Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu!"_

_._

_._

"_Aku sudah berhubungan dengan Amber, jadi jangan ganggu kami. Arraseo ?"  
>.<em>

_._

"_Oh sehun brengsek. Kau masih tak peka huh? Sial sekali Luhan hyung mendapatkanmu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tbc!_

Apa ini? Ah, jangan bash Maple karena gak kelarin fanfic lain malah buat fanfic lagi. Takut ntar fanfic ini malah mubadzir. Ada yang tahukah kata kata sehun yang ini ?

'_I never believed in friendship until i met Luhan'-Sehun_

'_HunHan is real'-Sehun_

Itu kekuatan Maple saat ini#mewek

Kalau yang review paling gak 5 orang, Maple bakal lanjut. Kalau gak, ya tetep lanjut#ehhhh.

Mind to RnR?

21:54wib 16/10/14


	2. Chapter 2

It's Hurt Here(HunHan)

Cast : Oh SeHoon

Lu Han

Other member Exo

Warning : Yaoi, Ooc, Typo bertebaran, cerita aneh dan gak masuk akal, gak suka jangan baca. Tapi kalau nekat baca resiko tanggung sendiri.

Fanfic ini asli punya Maple yang terlahir dari imajinasi gila gara-gara lihat Dream High. Please jangan tanya apa hubungannya#LOL

Semua cast murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua, saudara, couple masing-masing dan fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Luhan memang sangat mencintai Sehun, namun ia tak sanggup lagi dalam keadaan ini/_Ah, aku sedang melihat pemandangan indah. Kau mau tau apa itu? aku melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan, sungguh miris bukan. Ah, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Pay pay/ _**HunHan/Yaoi**_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Pagi ini udara di Seoul nampaknya sedikit tak bersahabat dengan para penghuni nya. Suhu nya lumayan dingin, membuat seseorang yang daritadi berkutat dengan laptop nya terus saja mengelus kedua lengan nya yang hanya di turtupi kaos tipis, walau kaos itu panjang tetap saja dingin nya malam masih menusuk kulit nya.

"Brrr... perasaan musim dingin masih lama, mengapa sudah dingin saja sih?"  
>namja manis itu, atau sebut Saja Luhan menggerutu kecil karena dingin nya udara.<p>

Namun Luhan tetap saja menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya di mouse, ternyata namaj bermata rusa itu tengah mencari informasi tentang Exo, yup grup yang di diami nya 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Ia terkekeh jika menemukan artikel lucu atau sedikit mendengus saat di rasa artikel itu sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

Untung saja Luhan seorang yang sabar, jika tidak mungkin saja ia sudah protes di kolom komentar itu.

Sampai akhirnya gerakan jari nya terhenti saat ia menemukan satu artikel yang memang menarik untuk di buka.

'_**HunHan Is Real'**_

Bibir Luhan sedikit membulat, ia agak ragu untuk meng klik artikel itu, namun rasa penasaran nya mengalahkan segalanya.

Ia lalu meng klik artikel itu, tak sampai 5 detik artikel tadi sudah muncul.

Ternyata itu berisi sedikit fakta dan kumpulan foto moment HunHan. Luhan sedikit terkekeh melihat bagaimana admin blog tersebut dengan semangat menuliskan betapa 'real' nya HunHan.

"Ah, apa mereka pikir kami benar-benar real? Itukan hanya fanservice. Sehun juga nampaknya tak tertarik padaku, ia sepertinya masih 'normal'.

Bibir Luhan melengkung ke bawah saat mengucapkan itu.

Ia meng scroll ke bawah, di mana banyak sekali kumpulan moment mereka, mulai dari saat mereka selca sebelum debut, saat beberapa game yang tampak jika Sehun memeluk Luhan posesif dari belakang dan Luhan yang hanya tertawa lepas, atau foto mereka saat di airport, bahkan fanart mereka yang bisa di bilang terlalu vulgar untuk di lihat.

"Aishhh, apa mereka tak lelah mencari foto-foto kami? Heum, mereka benar-benar shipper sejati. Hah, maafkan aku. Mungkin kalian kecewa mendengar kenyataan sebenarnya!"  
>luhan membaringkan tubuh nya di kasur, dengan Laptop yang masih menyala di samping nya.<p>

Cklek...

Pintu kamar nya terbuka, Luhan sempat panik, namun ia kembali tenang saat tau siapa yang datang.

"Xiumin Hyung, ada apa?"  
>namja chubby yang di panggil Xiumin tadi tersenyum manis, sehungga menunjukan gummy smile nya yang lucu.<p>

"Kau yang sedang apa Baby Lu. Kyungsoo sudah memanggilmu berulang kali untuk turun dan sarapan. Kau malah diam di sini? Tak mendengar huh?"  
>lalu pandangan Xiumin mengarah pada Laptop di samping tubuh Luhan, ia sedikit tersenyum usil.<p>

"Aaaa, apa karena itu!"

Xiumin menunjukan foto yang ada di Laptop Luhan dengan dagu nya.

Luhan menjadi gelagapan sendiri.

"A..aniya. aishh, hyung jangan menggodaku!"  
>xiumin terkekeh kecil, ia mengaccak rambut Luhan gemas.<p>

"Aku sudah tau perasaanmu Lu, jadi jangan kau sembunyikan nde! Kau boleh bercerita padaku atau Jongdae, arraseo?"  
>luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, mereka lalu saling berpelukan.<p>

"Tapi Hyung, aku sedikit cemburu saat 'ia' menari bersama BoA Noona. Mereka nampak mesra sekali.. huffttt!"  
>"Haha, kau ini lucu Baby Lu, mereka hanya parthner,Taemin, Changmin Hyung juga pernah bukan. Lagipula BoA Noona itu seperti Noona nya Sehun, err,.. dan nampaknya tak ada benih-benih pedofil dalam diri BoA Noona!" <p>

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya,

"Hyung, mana mungkin Boa Noona itu pedo. Kau asal sekali sih Hyung! Mana mungkin Yeoja itu pedofil, kan aneh!"

"Ah, kau tak tau ya Lu, kebanyakan pedofil itu yeoja, namun mereka tak terlalu kentara. Sudahlah. Jja kita makan, kasian member lain yang menunggu kita!"  
>Luhan menatap Xiumin sambil membulatkan mulutnya, ia lalu memandang Xiumin dengan pandangan imut dan polos nya.<p>

Xiumin merasakan aura tak enak jika Luhan sudah berlaku seperti ini padanya.

"Hyungiee~~gendong!"

Tuhkan, firasat Xiumin memang tak pernah salah, dengan berat hati xiumin harus merelakan punggung nya sakit, apalagi jika bukan karena Luhan rusa cantik idaman para seme dari Exo M ini.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang menatap kegiatan mereka dengan pandangan cemburu.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan semua nya sudah menatap mangkuk masing-masing yang telah terisi nasi dan lauk pauk dengan pandangan nafsu.

Mereka memang di larang makan jika salah satu member belum ada yang bergabung.

Saat mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat, mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah suara tersebut, nampaklah Xiumin yang tengan bersusah payah menggendong tubuh Luhan yang lemayan mungil namun cukup berat itu.

Xiumin mendudukan Luhan di sebelah Sehun, karena memang hanya tempat itu yang tersisa. Karena tentu saja Sohee versi Namja itu tak mau menyerahkan tempat duduknya yang di samping Jongdae kepada Luhan.

"Kau sedang sakit Hyung, mengapa Xiumin hyung harus menggendongmu?"

Suho leader Exo K itu mulai bertanya, membuat Kai mendengus sebal karena itu berarti waktu makan nya akan di tunda lagi.

Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Kai untung menenangkan magnae ke 2 Exo K itu.

"Nan gwaenchanayo. Aku hanya ingin di gendong saja, hehe. Jja makan!"  
>mereka mulai makan dengan tenang, namun belum sampai 5 menit dapat mereka dengar suara sumpit yang beradu dengan meja. Membuat semua mata menoleh kearah suara.<p>

"Aku kenyang!"

"Eh,kau bahkan belum makan setengah nya Sehun ah!"

Teriakan Lay tak di pedulikan oleh Sehun.

Namja berkulit albino itu masih saja melangkahkan kaki nya menaiki tangga.

Luhan mengambil nampan di dapur, ia lalu meletakan sarapan nya dan milik Sehun tadi beserta dua gelas susu vanilla hangat ke nampan.

"aku akan menyusul Sehunie dulu!"  
>ucapan Luhan di tanggapi anggukan kepala oleh semua member.<p>

"Menurut kalain apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?"

Happy virus di Exo k aka chanyeol mencoba membuyarkan keheningan itu dengan menanyakan hal yang mengganjal pikiran nya selama ini.

"Mungkin ia cemburu. Sepertinya ia melihatku dan Luhan di kamar tadi!"

Semuanya menoleh pada Xiumin yang masih santai memakan makanan nya.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan umin hyung? Kau tak macam macam kan?"  
>"Aniya Jongdae ah, kita tadi hanya becanda seperti biasa. Hanya berpelukan, dan aku memanggil Luhan Baby Lu. Bukankah kalian semua tau panggilan ku untuk Luhan itu?"<br>semuanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan member tertua di Exo itu.

"Jangan-jangan Sehun memang menyukai Luhan hyung, hanya saja ia teralu gengsi mengakuinya?"

"Kau benar Kkamjong ah, sepertinya memang begitu!"  
>"Ah, bagaiman jika kita nguping mereka setelah sarapan ini selesai?"<p>

Semua mengangguk setuju akan usul Umma Exo k itu.

Dengan cepat mereka menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, agar tak tertinggal bagaimana kejadian di atap sekarang.

.

.

.

At Rooftop!

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan menuju bangku dimana Sehun berada, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mengethui apa yang di lakukan Sehun.

Merokok, terlihat dari kepulan asap di sekitar Sehun.

Luhan mengambil rokok yang masih terselip di bibir merah muda Sehun, dengan tangan nya sendiri ia mematikan bara api di ujung rokok itu.

Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat di rasakan panas menjalari jari nya.

Sehun yang melihat itu membelalakan mata nya kaget.

"Hyung, kau gila huh?"

Luhan menatap sehun dengan senyum manis nya, walau mata nya sedikit berair menahan sakit di bu jari dan jari telunjuk nya.

"Aniya, jika aku gila aku sudah berada di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang Hun ah!"  
>mereka terdiam cukup lama,sampai akhirnya Luhan membuka mulutnya.<p>

"Padahal setauku baru kemarin Lusa aku membuang rokok nya, kau sudah membeli lagi huh?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya sambil menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun gelagapan sendiri.

"J..jadi kau yang selama ini membuangi semua rokok ku hyung!"

"Nde, tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi.? Namun baru ini aku menghentikanmu. Kau tau kan jika rokok itu tak baik untukmu? Apalagi kita ini member boyband yang harus menari dan menyanyi, bukankah semua itiu membutuhkan nafas yang kuat?"

Sehun menatap mata lUhan dalam.

"Lagipula, aku sudah cukup umur untuk merokok hyung, kenapa tak boleh?!"  
>luhan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tajam namun terlihat manis di mata Sehun.<p>

"Tidak!sekali tidak tetap tidak! Jika kau merokok lagi, aku akn mematikan api nya dengan jari-jari ku sendiri. Arraseo?"  
>akhirnya Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.<p>

Ia menatap jari Luhan yang memerah karena mematikan api tadi, ia mengambil jari Luhan lalu memasukan nya ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan sedikit meringis saat di rasanya jari nya semakin perih.

"Jika kau nekat, kau sendiri bukan yang merasakan sakit? Aku tak ingin jari-jari indahmu ini menjadi luka Hyung,jangan lakukan lagi jeball!"  
>"Arraseo Sehun ah! Oh ya, makanlah ini. Aku tak ingin kau sakit jika kau tak makan, kita membutuhkan tenaga besar untuk konser-konser kita kali ini!"<br>sehun hanya tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Luhan, namun tangan nya terhenti saat menyentuh poni Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan bngung juga.

Tanpa bicara Sehun mengambil karet yang memang selalu tersimpan di saku nya, ia mengikat poni Luhan ke atas.

"Apa poniku aneh, aku merasa ini seperti air mancur!"  
>"Haha, kau ini ada ada saja Hyung. Itu bukan air mancur. Lupakan, jja kita makan!"<br>mereka lalu memakan sarapan nya dengan tenang.

Tak sampai 15 menit makanan di mangkuk mereka langsung habis.

"Oh ya, tadi emngapa kau langsung pergi Hun ah?"  
>sehun menatap Luhan dalam, senyum manis lalu terukir di bibir nya.<p>

"Aku cemburu. Hyung terlalu dekat dengan Baozi korea itu!"  
>"C..cemburu? kenapa cemburu? Kamikan hanya sebatas Hyung dongsaeng. Lagipula Xiumin milik Jongdae!"<p>

Pipi Luhan memerah saat mendenagar Sehun mengatakan cemburu.

Tiba tiba saja Sehun berjongkok di depan nya. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut, mengecup nya dengan penuh cinta.

"H..hyung. aku tau ini tidak romantis, tapi aku tak mau terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini. Apa kau mau menajadi kekasihku? Aku mungkin bukan pria romantis tapi aku ingin berusaha untuk mebuatmu bahagia! So, will You Be Mine?"  
>Luhan menatap sehun dengan mata nya yang mulai berair. Ia tak percaya jika Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya.<p>

"Kau serius Hun ah?"

"Aku tak pernah se serius ini hyung, jadi maukah kau hyung?"

"Nde, aku mau. Mana mungkin aku menolakmu Hun ah!"  
>mereka lalu saling berpelukan dengan erat, seakan takut salah satunya akan hilang.<p>

"**Hyung. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, membuatmu bahagia, tak akan membuatmu kehiangan air mata kepedihan hanya karena ku Hyung. Jika sampaia aku membuatmu sedih dan mengeluarkan air mata karena kelkuan burukku, kau boleh menghukumku hyung!"**

"Aku percaya Hun ah, akan selalu percaya!"

Setelah itu sehun mencium kening Luhan sangat lama dan penuh kehangatan.

Saat bibir nya akan menuju bibir Luhan, tiba-tiba saja!  
><strong>brakkkkkk<strong>

Pintu atap itu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, menampakan ke 9 member Exo dengan posisi yang sungguh tidak elit.

Dimana mereka saling bertindihan dan memberikan cengiran pada Sehun Dan Luhan.

Sementara HunHan yang merasa di pergoki langsung menjahkan wajah mereka dan menggaruk tengkuk mereka gugup.

"Woah, Sehun dan Luhan Hyung resmi jadian. Chukkaeyo!"  
>suho bertepuk tangan, yang diikuti oleh ucapan selamat dari member lain.<p>

Tanpa mereka ketahui, dari sinilah kisah pedih itu akan di mulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Huwaaaaa, Mape gak nyangka banget lho kalo yang review melebihi target,rasanya seneng bangeetttttttttttttttttttttttttt.

Padahal pagi publish, tapi ini malam nya udah ngetik lagi, saking semangat nya.

Dan gara gara tadi uts Bahasa Jawa gak bisa jawab satu soal aksara jawa ayng akhirnya Maple jawab asal 'Sehun trisna Luhan saklawase'(Sehun cinta Luhan selamanya). Pwease jangan pada ngakak.

Oh ya, sebenernya judul It's Hurt Here tuh gara gara bingung cari judul yang cocok, waktu buka list lagi korea ketemu deh lagunya Baek Ji Young yang It's Hurt Here.

Jadi ini bukan dari lgu sakitnya tuh disini. Karena Maple pun bingung ama lagu itu, ga pernah denger juga.

Sekian cuap-cuap nya, mian kalau kepanjangan.

Mind to RnR Again?

21:07 wib, 17/10/14


	3. Chapter 3

It's Hurt Here(HunHan)

Cast : Oh SeHoon

Lu Han

Other member Exo

Warning : Yaoi, Ooc, Typo bertebaran, cerita aneh dan gak masuk akal, gak suka jangan baca. Tapi kalau nekat baca resiko tanggung sendiri.

Fanfic ini asli punya Maple yang terlahir dari imajinasi gila gara-gara lihat Dream High. Please jangan tanya apa hubungannya#LOL

Semua cast murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua, saudara, couple masing-masing dan fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Luhan memang sangat mencintai Sehun, namun ia tak sanggup lagi dalam keadaan ini/_Ah, aku sedang melihat pemandangan indah. Kau mau tau apa itu? aku melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan, sungguh miris bukan. Ah, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Pay pay/ _**HunHan/Yaoi**_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Para member Exo kini tengah menguap menahan kantuk karena rapat yang di lakukan pimpinan managemen mereka ,Kim Youngmin.

Sehun bahkan asyik memainkan games miliknya, sementara Luhan hanya menatapinya dengan pandangan kagum.

Masih tak percaya jika namja tampan itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

Sehun yang merasa di perhatikan pun mendongakan kepalanya. Ia melemparkan wink nya pada Luha, membuat Luhan merona malu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baik, seperti yang kalian tau sebelumnya. Bahwa SM akan mendebutkan grup baru, mereka Bernama Red Velvet ."  
>"bwahahahahahahha~~-"<p>

Semua mata mengarah pada sumber suara.

"Amber ssi? Adakah yang salah?"

"Pfffttt, maafkan aku sajangnim, apakah anda terobsesi pada kue merah itu? aigoo, nama f(x) lebih keren ."

Youngmin mendelik tajam, namun Yeoja tomboy itu tak peduli.

Ia bahkan masih sibuk tertawa, semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap takjub pada rapper F(x) itu.

Sampai akhirnya pintu ruang rapat terbuka , menampilkan 4 gadis yang di bicarakan sajangnim mereka tadi.

"Bwahahahaha... sajangnim, kau terobsesi pada kemonceng huh?"

Bukan, itu bukan Amber, melainkan Happy virus dari Exo, chanyeol? Bukan. Di adalah...

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aha, mianhae sajangnim. Pffftttt"

Kondisi Baekhyun pun tak kalah dari Amber tadi.

Anggota girlband baru itu menjadi canggung sendiri di tertawakan secara terang-terangan di depan mereka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum aneh saat melihat reaksi saudara nya di SM itu.

Saat matanya memandang ke arah Sehun, ia heran karena melihat Sehun yang tidak berkedip.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, ia tersenyum miris saat melihat Sehun melihat Yeoja yang di katakan oleh sang sajangnim sebagai Leader dari grup itu.

"Luhan ah, apa kau tau Jika leader grup itu adalah masa lalu dari Sehun ."

Luhan memandang ke samping nya, seorang Yeoja berwajah cantik yang mengatakan rahasia Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Jinjjayo Sicca Noona? Apa kau mengetahui banyak hal tentang mereka?"

"Hm, Soojung yang mengatakan padaku, mereka training bersama Soojung, namun Soojung lebih dulu debut ."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, ia sedikit takut jika nanti Sehun berpaling darinya.

"Tapi Luhanie, tenang saja. Kau jauh lebih cantik dan lebih baik daripada dia, Irene namanya bukan?"

Jessica mengelus lengan Luhan, memberi kekuatan.

Dari ujung meja, Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan khawatir, ia tau cepat atau lambat semua pasti akan terjadi.

Masa lalu Sehun yang kembali.

.

.

.

Mereka merebahkan diri di depan tv, Suho membaringkan kepalanya di paha Lay.

Lay hanya tersenyum sambil memijit pelan kepala sang leader itu.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa di samping Sehun, sampai tiba-tiba suara Sehun mengejutkan nya.

"Ah, Irene noona neomo Yeopo. Bukankah begitu Luhan ge?"

Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dengan semangat, hal itu membuat semua member Exo memandang Sehun tak percaya akan apa yang di lakukan sang maknae itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun, tanpa di duga ia malah menganggukan kepala nya.

"Nde, dia sangat cantik Sehun ah ."  
>sehun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.<p>

Sampai akhirnya mereka di kejutkan oleh suara bantingan sebuah benda.

PRAKKKK

Semua mata melihat ke arah benda tak bersalah itu, sebuah Tablet berwarna putih, milik Xiumin. Tampak sang namja berpipi chubby itu mengepalkan tangan nya, nafas nya juga terlihat tak beraturan.

"Xiumin hyung, waeyo?"

Suho bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir, namun Xiumin malah menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya, Xiumin berbicaa pada Luhan.

"Lulu Baby, kau tak lupa dengan 'kencan' kita esok hari kan? Siapkan dirimu ."

"Yak! Luhan ge itu kekasihku, kau ini kenaap sih hyung?"

Xiumin menatap sinis ke arah Sehun.

"Baru kekasihmu kan? Belum menjadi pasangan hidupmu ."  
>xiumin langsung menarik tangan Luhan,sebelumnya ia mencium bibir Chen.<p>

Xiumin membawa Luhan ke kamar nya.

Membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Chen hyung, kau mengapa tak menghentikan kelakuan kekasihmu sih? Aishhhh ."

"Mwo? Untuk apa aku menghentikannya? Xiu hyung tidak akan memperkosa Luhan . lagipula daripada Luhan sakit hati emndengar ocehanmu, lebih baik ia mengungsi di kamar kami ."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Tak ada yang menjawab, mereka meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di ruang tivi itu dengan keadaan bingung nya.

'Tidak peka!'

.

.

.

Sehun berdandan rapi pagi ini, hal itu membuat Kai yang baru saja terbangun menjadi heran melihat kelakuan Sehun yang biasanya bagaikan kerbau saat mereka mendapat hari yang kosong.

"Kau mau kemana Hun? Sudah rapi pagi-pagi ."

"Hm, aku ada janji dengan Irene noona?"

"Irene Noona, leader Red Velvet bukan? Cih, rambutnya saja seperti kemonceng merah! Uppssss. Mafkan aku!"

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu Kai, aku sakit hati ."

"Cih, kenyataan bukan? Rambutnya saja berwarna merah, setengah lagi. Eh, atau merah muda ya? Entahlah ."

"Tutup mulutmu kai, bagaimanapun mereka anggota baru SM ."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi kau seperti menyakiti luhan hyung secara perlahan lahan Sehun ah ."

"Aniya, ia juga malah berkencan bersama Xiumin Hyung ."

"Kau pikir mereka sungguh-sungguh berkencan? Xiumin dan Luhan hyung itu seperti kau dan aku , ck. Kekanakan sekali kau ini ."

"Aku tak peduli, berhenti mengurusiku kkamjong ah ."  
><em>"jangan bilang kau mulai meragukan perasaanmu pada Luhan Hyung, Albino?"<em>

Sehun menghentikan pergerakan tangan nya ayg membenahi baju ayng di pakai nya.

Ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di baca.

"Aku...

"Irene cinta lamamu, ia kembali di saat kau bersama Luhan hyung. Percayalah, itu akan menyakitkan untuk Luhan hyung ."

Kai meninggalkan Sehun karena ia di panggil Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran tentang perkataan Kai barusan.

"Masa lalu? Aku hanya mencintai Luhan hyung, sungguh. Tapi Irene noona..."

Sehun tak peduli, ia lalu berteriak pada Suho untuk meminta izin keluar.

Tanpa ia duga Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan mata rusa indahnya yang sarat akan luka.

.

.

.

Semua berkumpul di meja makan, kecuali Sehun tentunya, aura hitam menguar membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding. Sumber dari aura hitam itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Xiumin, tetua Exo.

"Hyung, berhenti mengeluarkan aura mu itu, mengerikan ."  
>xiumin menatap Tao yang berani protes padanya, membuat bayi panda itu mengkerut takut lalu memek Lay yang tepat berada di samping nya.<p>

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika namja albino itu masih saja nekat, padahal aku dan Luhan tidak benar-benar pergi . ah, Lulu baby bagaimana jika kita benar-benar pergi?"

"Hyuuunggg~"  
>nampaknya keputusan Xiumin membuat sang kekasih merajuk

Luhan hanya terdiam, ia masih kalut dengan perasaan nya sendiri.

"Aku setuju Hyung, tapi lebih baik kalian membawa kami juga, kami akan menyamar lebih tertutup , bagaimana?"

Xiumin mengangguk mendengar saran dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita ikuti saja namja albino itu . jja makanlah terlebih dahulu ."  
>mereka melanjutkan makan sebelum memikirkan rencana untuk membuntuti magnae Exo itu.<p>

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos polos berwarna putih dan hoodie berwarna coklat muda, ia memakai celaana putih dan sepatu yang senada denagn celana nya itu. sedang Xiumin, ia hanya menggunakan kaos bergaris warna hitam putih dengan celana jeans yang robek di lutut.

Member lain harus lebih tertutup, mereka semua memakai jaket, topi, masker dan kacamata.

Sebenarnya mereka keberatan,tapi demi Rusa Hyung mereka, apapun mereka lakukan.

"Siap semuanya? Jja, berangkat~~"

Xiumin menepuk punggung Suho yang hari ini sebagai supir dengan semangat, Suho mengerucutkan bibir nya aneh, bagaimanapun ia kesal dengan hyung imutnya yang sayang sangat semena-mena itu.

Suho menjalankan mobilnya sesuai instrupsi Xiumin, Xiumin mencari lokasi Sehun dengan GPS tentu saja.

Mereka sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui Sehun berada di Namsan tower.

"Mainstream sekali Sehun pabbo itu, andai bersama Luhan pasti lebih romantis ."

Xiumin daritadi hanya bisa mendumel, membuat Chen berulang kali mengelus bahu sang kekasih.

"Luhan ah, jika mereka berpose mesra, kita juga harus lebih mesra, arraseo?"

"Nde Hyungiii"  
>xiumin tersenyum cerah saat mendengar nada suara Luhan yang kembali ceria lagi.<p>

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka berjalan terpisah-pisah, agar tidak di curigai pastinya.

Xiumin terus saja mengapit Lengan Luhan, ia terus menatap handphone nya untuk mengikuti arah Sehun berada.

Tersenyum senang saat ia tahu Sehun berada di atas.

Xiumin dan Luhan tersenyum senang saat melihat gembok bertuliskan nama Exo berada di sana.

Xiumin bahkan iseng mencari cari gembok yang siapa tau saja ada nama mereka yang di tuliskan oleh Exo L.

"Woahhh, Lulu baby, lihatlah 'XiuHan' kkk~~"

"Err, kau seme nya hyung? Setidakknya aku masih manly ."

"Mwo? Muka seperti Yeoja aku bilang manly? Hei Baby, walau kau sudah memiliki abs, tetap saja abs mu belum sesempurna milik Siwon hyung ."

Luhan mencebikan bibir nya imut, ia memilih diam daripada kalah omongan dengan sang Hyung.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti karena emlihat sepasang manusia yang sangat di kenali nya.

Sehun dan Irene, mereka tampak mesra. Bahkan aura cinta menguar dari keduanya, Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya, mencegah agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Sehun dan Irene menggunakan penyamaran yang cukup bagus, namun Luhan tentu tau bagaimana perawakan Sehun dan semau yang di pakai nya.

Xiumin menggandeng Luhan untuk mendekat, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Huniie~~ apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih heum?"

"Wae? Sepertinya kau sangat penasaran Noona?"

"Aniya, jawab saja~"

"Mm, belum. Aku belum di miliki oleh siapapun ."

"Ah, kau belum bisa melupakanku nde?"  
>terlihat Sehun hanya mengacak rambut Yeoja itu, Luhan menahan sesak di hatinya. Semua member yang berada jauh dari mereka bahkan bisa mengetahui kessedihan yang terpancar dari Luhan, serta kemarahan yang mebguar dari Xiumin.<p>

Xiumin lalu berjalan sambil menggandeng Luhan denagn romantis, ia akan menjalankan sandiwaranya sekarang.

Mereka berjalan, dengan sengaja Xiumin menabrak bahu Sehun dan berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Yack, kalain tidak mempunyai mata eoh?"

Xiumin menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikan badan nya.

"Noona bermasker, selain wajahmu jelek sehingga kau memakai masker, tutur katamu pun juga tak sopan eoh? Aku menabrak pria di sampingmu kau yang berbicara . huh!"  
>Yeoja itu nampak tergagap , ia mengenali namja yang ia marahi, walau ekmungkinan namja itu tak mengenalnya.<p>

"Xiumin sunbae?"

"Huh? Kau mengenalku? Maaf, aku tak aka tertipu modus-modus seperti itu .Jjja Luhanie, jangan urusi Yeoa itu ." 

Xiumin berhenti tak jau dari Sehun yang masih terdiam, terlihat ia yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu di gembok berwarna perak.

"Daripada memikirkan kekasihmu yang bodoh dan brengsek ini, lebih baik kau bersenang-senang bersamaku baby ."

Xiumin mengacak rambut Luhan, ia lalu mendekap Luhan erat.

Sehun mengepalkan tangan nya erat melihat pemandangan itu.

Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Irene dan mengajaknya pergi.

Saat yakin mereka sudah pergi, Xiumin membuka topi Luhan dan menghapus air matanya, member lain nya datang dan mmereka berpelukan bersma-sama.

"Sehun tak baik untukmu Lu, berhentilah menyia nyiakan perasaanmu . aku tak menyukainya ."

Xiumin berkata apa yang ada di benaknya, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa, terlalu dalam aku mencintainya Hyung, ini terasa sangat menyakitkan jika harus melupakannya. Biarkan aku berusaha untuk berjuang, aku akan menyerah jika saatnya tiba ."

.

.

.

Sehun mengantarkan Irene sampai di depan dorm Red Velvet ia membalikan mobil nya menuju dorm Exo.

Ia melihat dorm sangat sepi, namun tanpa di duga nya dari arah belakang van yang membawa member Exo lain nya sampai dorm.

Sehun mengerutkan kening nya saat melihat Luhan datang bersama member lain bukan hanya Xiumin saja.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai Sehun ah?"

Suho bertanya pada sang magnae denagn wajah yang tenang, yang di balas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Aisshhh, Kyungsoo hyung aku masih kesal dengan Yeoja yang membentak Xiumin hyung tadi, pasti yeoja itu tak berpendidikan. Atau memang dia liar? Ck, kekasihnya mungkin lebih parah, apa kau tau emngapa kekasihnya tadi hanya diam saja?"

"Sudahlah Jongin, mungkin saja Yeoja tadi sedang pms, jadi begitu, sedang sang namja siapa tau saja dia takut pada kekasihnya itu ."

Sehun memalingkan wahjah nya, bagaimanapun ia tau yeoja yang membentak Xiumin tadi adalah Irene.

"Hyungdeul pergi kemana? Mengapa tidak mengajakku?"

"kami tadi ke Namsan Tower, untuk apa mengajakmu? Bukankah kau ingin berkencan dengan Noona mu itu?"

Xiumin menjawabnya denagn ketus.

Xiumin lalu menarik Luhan untuk masuk ke dorm, namun Sehun langsung menahan tangan Luhan. Xiumin yang hendak protes di tahan oleh Luhan.

Sehun lalu membawa Luhan ke atap dorm mereka.

Sesampainya di atap Sehun langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan, mencium aroma tubuh Luhan yang menjadi favorit nya setelah aroma millik sang umma.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Xiumin hyung Baby, aku tak suka ."

Luhan tersenyum miris, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan memintaku melakukan hal sulit itu, kami satu grup Hun ah ."

"Arraseo, jangan terlalu dekat-dekat, membuat mataku iritasi saja, apalagi saat kalian ke Namsan tower tadi ."  
>"Mm, kau tau kami ke Namsan tower?"<p>

"Eh, bukankah tadi Xiumin hyung sudah mengatakannya?"

"Hm, kau benar, andai kau ikut kami kau pasti akan tertawa atas tingkah Xiumin hyung yang memarahi Yeoja yang menurutnya kurang ajar , haha~"

"Jinjjayo? Mungkin, haha~"  
>sehun tertawa canggung.<p>

Luhan memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

"kau berkata aku milikmu bukan?berarti kau juga milikku, jangan biarkan hatimu terjamah namja atau yeoja lain di luar sana, tidak Tao tidak juga Irene . yaksok?"

Luhan menunjukan jari kelingkingnya pada Sehun, Sehun tersenyum ragu namun pada akhirnya ia tetap melakukan nya.

Luhan tersenyum senang, ia lalu meeluk Sehun erat.

"Jangan kau siakan kepercayaanku Hun ah ."

Xiumin yang melihat hal itu menjadi emosi, ia tak ingin perasaan Luhan tersakiti oleh pria brengsek seperti Sehun.

"Awas saja jika kau menyakitinya, aku taka akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang Sehun pabbo ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbcc!

Hayyy, maaf balik nya lama. N tamabh ancur lagi. Fanfic ini rencana gak sampai 10 chap, .

Mau tanya, yang bener itu 'Ne' atau 'Nde' ? soalnya Maple denger dari drama drama korea tuh 'Nde' tapi banyak yang bilang 'Ne' .

Lgi shock juga gara gara Suholangkaya Appa yang 'kesrenpet' masalah.

Moga cepet kelar.

Sekian cuap-cuap nya, mind to review again?

20:09wib

14/11/14


	4. Chapter 4

It's Hurt Here(HunHan)

Cast : Oh SeHoon

Lu Han

Other member Exo

Warning : Yaoi, Ooc, Typo bertebaran, cerita aneh dan gak masuk akal, gak suka jangan baca. Tapi kalau nekat baca resiko tanggung sendiri.

Fanfic ini asli punya Maple yang terlahir dari imajinasi gila gara-gara lihat Dream High. Please jangan tanya apa hubungannya#LOL

Semua cast murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua, saudara, couple masing-masing dan fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Luhan memang sangat mencintai Sehun, namun ia tak sanggup lagi dalam keadaan ini/_Ah, aku sedang melihat pemandangan indah. Kau mau tau apa itu? aku melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan, sungguh miris bukan. Ah, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Pay pay/ _**HunHan/Yaoi**_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Previous chap!

_Luhan memeluk Sehun lebih erat._

"_kau berkata aku milikmu bukan?berarti kau juga milikku, jangan biarkan hatimu terjamah namja atau yeoja lain di luar sana, tidak Tao tidak juga Irene . yaksok?"_

_Luhan menunjukan jari kelingkingnya pada Sehun, Sehun tersenyum ragu namun pada akhirnya ia tetap melakukan nya._

_Luhan tersenyum senang, ia lalu meeluk Sehun erat._

"_Jangan kau siakan kepercayaanku Hun ah ."_

_Xiumin yang melihat hal itu menjadi emosi, ia tak ingin perasaan Luhan tersakiti oleh pria brengsek seperti Sehun._

"_Awas saja jika kau menyakitinya, aku taka akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang Sehun pabbo ."_

_._

_._

_._

Sarapan di dorm Exo terasa sangat hening, apalagi jika karena bukan Hyung tertua mereka yang masih memiliki mood buruk, apalagi jika bersangkutan dengan Real magnae Exo itu.

"Xiumin Hyung, tak bisakah kau hilangkan aura mu itu, sungguh mengganggu sarapan kita ."

Baekhyun mengajukan protes nya pada sang Hyung, membuat Xiumin tersenyum seram pada Bacon nya Exo itu.

"Ti-dak bi-sa ! masalah ?"

"Aniyo , hufffttt ."

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalah pada Hyung imutnya, ia sungguh ingin selamat dari amukan Baozi lucu itu.

Sedang Sehun, ia dari tadi menahan ngeri nya karena ia tau jika objek kemarahan sang Hyung adalah dirinya.

"Umin Hyung~~~ sudahlah jangan marah begitu ."

Akhirnya RusA Exo itu angkat bicara juga, membuat semua mendesah lega.

Badan Xiumin yang daritadi kaku, kini mulai melemas. Ia menatap Luhan dengan senyuman lembut.

"Arraseo Baby Lu~~"

"Ekhem, hari ini kita harus ke Sm lagi, sajangnim mengatakan ada kegiatan bersama, jadi kalian bersiaplah ."

Suho akhirnya membuka suara setelah dirasanya, kondisi mulai kondusif.

Semua member mengangguk mengerti dan lekas menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk rapat.

Di tempat itu sudah terdapat para sunbae mereka, seperti Tvxq, Super Junior, BoA, Kangta, Shinee, F(x),Snsd.

"Ah, mianhamnida jika kami terlambat ."

"Aniya, masih ada Red Velvet yang belum hadir ."

Banyak yang memutar bola mata mereka malas, kecuali orang orang yang sabar tentunya, misal Leeteuk, Victoria, Suho.

Sedang Kyuhyun, magnae evil itu malah asyik bersama games nya bersama partner in Crime nya-Changmin.

Heechul, namja cantik itu pura-pura tertidur.

15 menit menunggu, akhirnya grup baru itu datang juga, membuat semua nya mendesah lega karena tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di situasi membosankan seperti ini.

"Mianhamnida, kami terlambat ."

Permintaan maaf Red Velvet hanya di balas gumaman.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, akan saya mulai rapat hari ini. Kyuhyun Changmin, berhenti bermain, Heechul bangunlah, jangan pura-pura tidur ."

Yang merasa namanya di sebut menurut saja apa yang di katakan oleh atasan mereka.

"Baiklah, pada tanggal 3 oktober nanti, kita pergi ke Jepang. Bukan untuk Sm town, melainkan kita akan menghibur Warga Jepang dalam rangka ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan besar di sana, namun tidak semuanya ."

"Waeyo sajangnim?"

"Super junior dan Tvxq, kalian tetap fokus pada konser tunggal kalian, BoA, Kangta kalian ada project film baru, sedang Snsd fokuslah pada album baru kalian ."

"Jadi ...?"

"Jadi, hanya Exo, Shinee, F(x) dan Red velvet lah yang mengisi acara .kalian paham ."

"Nde sajangnim .."

"Dan, jangan pernah membuat skinship yang terlalu frontal antar sesama member, jika antara Yeoja dan namja dengan senang hati kami izinkan .baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ."

Setelah itu mereka keluar dan kembali ke van masing masing, Luhan memikirkan perkataan sang CEO tadi.

Bukankah sama saja mereka melarang real couple Exo bersama ?

Pikiran nya melayang pada Sehun dan Irene, bisa jadi mereka melakukan skinship.

Mereka menunggu manager mereka memasuki van, Suho bilang jika ada sedikit skenario dan sang manager lah yang di beri pengarahan.

"Huwaaaaa~ benarkah ini Sehunie?"

Semua menatap heran ke arah Kai yang berteriak aneh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk iphone nya dramatis.

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah Hyungdeul~~"

'_Fakta HunHan'_

'_84. Jika Luhan menjadi wanita, Sehun akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menikahinya di atas gedung yang tinggi agar semua orang bisa melihatnya'_

'_89. Saat sedang berdua saja, Sehun akan memanggil Luhan Hanie dan Luhan akan memanggil Sehun Hunie'_

Sehun berdehem gugup, sedang Luhan tersenyum malu, semua hyungduel menggoda nya.

"aisshhh, Jika benar kenapa? Kalian iri huh?"

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan, membuat Kai melemparkan bantal ke arah nya.

Semua nya hanya bisa tertawa melihat keadian itu.

Sampai akhirnya tawa mereka hilang saat manager memasuki van dengan wajah kusut.

"Aku membawa berita buruk, terutama Sehun dan Luhan ."

"Mwo?"

"Luhan kau harus melakukan skinship dengan Amber .paham?"

"Arraseo hyung, kupikir itu tidak terlalu berat. Karena Amber juga tomboy bukan ?"

"Baiklah, Sehun, kau harus melakukan skinship dengan Irene ."

"Mwo?'

Bukan , itu bukan Suara Sehun, melainkan suara semua member yang terkejut atas keputusan tiba-tiba ini.

Sehun? Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona, membuat seseorang yang daritadi memandang benci padanya semakin mengepalkan tangan nya.

Luhan memandang Sehun sendu, ia belum siap kehilangan Sehun lagi.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat ia melihat Sehun akan menghadapnya, hal itu membuat namja albino itu bingung.

"Hyung, waeyo?"

Sehun bertanya sambil memandang wajah Luhan dengan lekat.

"Ani, aku hanya bingung saja, baru kali ini harus melakukan skinship dengan grup lain ."

Sehun hanya membulatkan bibir nya, sebelum akhirnya ia berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya.

.

.

.

Makan malam di dorm Exo kali ini nampak lebih tenang, tak ada yang memiliki mood untuk becanda setelah kejadian tadi siang. Sungguh mereka mengutuk magnae albino yang sangat tidak peka itu.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan jatuh cinta pada namja itu? begitulah isi pikiran mereka semua.

"Ah, Luhan hyung dan Sehun, malam ini kalian yang bertugas mencuci piring bukan?"

Pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo membuyarkan semua keheningan itu.

Luhan dan Sehun yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung mendongakan kepala mereka dan mengangguk nyaris bersamaan.

Setelah selesai makan, semua member kecuali HunHan langsung berkumpul di ruang tv.

Menyisakan HunHan yang membereskan piring dan membawanya ke tempat pencucian piring dalam keadaan canggung.

Luhan memakai sarung tangan karet dan mulai mencuci semua piring dan perkakas lainnya.

Ia lalu menyerahkan piring-piring yang telah di cuci kepada Sehun yang bertugas membilasnya tanpa mengatakan hal apapun.

"Luhanie~ mengapa kau diam saja ehm?"

"Hm? Lalu apa aku harus mengoceh terus Hun ah?"

"Aishhh, aniya .Hanie ya~ jangan mengacuhkanku ."

"Aku tak mengacuhkanmu Hunie ya . kau saja yang merasa begitu ."

Luhan lalu melanjutkan kegiaatan nya, tidak banyak yang ia cuci sehingga mereka bisa cepat selesai.

Setelah selesai, Luhan melepas sarung tangan nya dan meninggalkan Sehun untuk bergabung bersama member lainnya di ruang tv.

Xiumin langsung saja memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat, membuat Chen meringis karena kekasihnya itu malah memilih memeluk Luhan daripada dirinya.

Sehun yang baru datang langsung saja melepaskan pelukan Xiumin dan Luhan, hal itu membuat member tertua di Exo itu mendelik sebal pada sang magnae.

"Jangan memeluk kekasihku seenaknya Xiu Hyung ."

"terserah, Luhan juga tidak keberatan. Siapa suruh menjadi kekasih yang brengsek ."

"Yakk, apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aisshhh, sudahlah . Xiumin hyung, peluklah Chen .kurasa ia cemburu, dan Sehun hormatilah Hyung mu ."

Akhirnya kedua namja itu menurut perintah Rusa nya Exo m.

.

.

.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk memasuki kamar mereka.

Luhan langsung saja merebahkan tuuh nya ke ranjang empuk yang terasa bagaikan malaikat penyelamatnya itu.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasih mungil nya itu.

Ia lalu mengikuti jejak sang kekasih untuk berbaring.

"Hanie~"

"hm, ?"

"menurutmu, bagaimana Irene Noona?"

Luhan mengernyyitkan dahi nya, ia lalu menatap Sehun yang terlihat memnadang nya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Irene? Menurutku? Aku tak tau, kau pikir aku mengenalnya huh? Lagipula mengapa kau menanyakan nya padaku ?"

"Aniya, mm bagaimana dengan suaranya? Wajah nya atau lainnya?"

"Suaranya biasa saja, lebih bagus Hyorin Sistar, wajahnya? Cantik nya rata-rata, lebih cantik Baekhyun atau Lay atau malah Luna f(x) ."

Luhan menjawabnya dengan santai, dan ia memanglah jujur dengan semua jawaban nya itu. bukan karena ia cemburu atau hal lainnya.

"Tapi menurutku suaranya lebih bagus daripada Hyorin Noona, dan wajahnya juga cantik kok ."

"Hah? Aigoo, Hyorin Noona jauuuuuuhhhhh lebih baik daripada ia, walau Hyorin Noona terkadang terlalu sexy, dan kau lihat dance mereka yang Be Natural, mengapa koreografer nya membuat gerakan yang nyaris mirip dengan Sistar ? ma Boy, Gone Not Around Any Longer. Terkesan mereka itu plagiat, belum terbentuk saja banyak haters nya ."

"Yakkk Hyung! Mengapa kau menjelek-jelekkan mereka sih? Mereka kan hanya menuruti kemauan management .jangan menyalahkan mereka!"

Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar Sehun membentaknya hanya karena argumen tak berguna itu.

"mengapa kau membentakku? Kau bertanya dan aku menjawabnya dengan jujur, tak ada yang salah bukan. Jika kau ingin jawaban yang benar-benar bagus, tanyalah pada fans mereka, bukan padaku .kau menyebalkan Hun ."

Luhan lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, ia lalu menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan keras. Membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

Luhan lalu memasuki kamar ChenMin dan melihat mereka tengah menonton film bersama.

Xiumin langsung saja menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya.

"Waeyo Lu baby?"

"Xiumin~~ bagaimaan jika kita tidur bersama Tao?dan kau Chen temanilah magnae gila itu ."

Chen menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan dramatis, ia hendak memprotes karena Luhan yang mengganggu kemesraan nya dengan sang kekasih.

Namun saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Xiumin yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, membuat Chen menghela nafas dan ia akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar Sehun.

Xiumin langsung saja mengangkati bantal, guling dan selimut untuk di bawa ke kamar Tao.

Saat memmbuka kamar Tao, mereka menemukan Tao yang tengah memeluk Baby, boneka wolf yang mirip denagn punya Kris dengan erat.

"Kau merindukan Yifan Tao ah?"

"Lu ge, Umin ge? Uhm, iya aku merindukannya .rasanya sesak sekali ge ."  
>Xiumin dan Luhan langsung memeluk 'bayi panda' mereka dengan erat.<p>

Walaupun Tao terlihat lebih dewasa saat ini, namun tetap saja sifat bocah nya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia masih suka bermanja pada hyung-hyung nya.

Namun mereka memaklumi, karena bagaimanapun sifat Tao sedikit banyak n]membuat mereka terhibur.

"Boleh kami tidur disini?"

"Tentu Ge, lagipula ranjang ini terlalu besar kutempati sendiri ."

Mereka saling berpelukan sebelum akhirnya tertidur bersama.

.

.

.

ChenHun side ...

Chen terus saja menggulingkan badan nya, ia mengerucutkan bibir nya mengingat saat ini tak bisa tidur bersama kekasih tercintanya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun jengah sendiri.

"Yakkk, Hhyung kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sehun mendelik kesal kepada Chen, yang di balas Chen delikan tak kalah tajam.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau bocah albino, memang nya apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan Hyung hingga membuatnya mengungsi ke kamar kami ?"

Sehun menatap Chen sebelum akhirnya ia megnghembuskan nafas nya dan mulai menceritakan masalah nya pada Chen.

"aku menanyainya tentang Irene noona, ia malah bilang suaranya tak sebagus Hyorin Noona, wajahnya bahkan tak secantik Baekhyun hyung, ia juga mengatakan jika dance Be Natural menjiplak sistar ."

Chen langsung saja melempar wajah Sehun dengan bantal dan memukulinya berkali-kali, membuat real magnae Exo itu berteriak kesetanan.

"Appo Hyung, apa salahku sih?"

"Apa salahmu? Kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu? oh Tuhan, mengapa dongsaengku sungguh bodoh?"

"Aku ini pintar Hyung ."

"Pintar kau bilang? Kau bahkan tak tau apa yang di rasakan Luhan hyung, dia cemburu Pabbo .mengapa juga kau membawa nama Irene saat berdua, kau itu sebenarnya mencintai Luhan tidak sih? Jika iya aku tak mau tau pokoknya besok kau harus meminta maaf pada Luhan hyung, jika kau hanya mempermainkan Luhan hyung, lekaslah putuskan dia ,agar kau tidak menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Sehun bodoh. Aku ingin tidur dulu ."

Setelah puas memarahi Sehun, chen langsung saja menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sehun terdiam, ia merenungkan semua perkataan Chen tadi, ia lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di dorm Exo terasa sangat mencekam dari hari kemarin.

Xiumin menatap Sehun tajam sambil mengiris steak daging nya denagn brutal ,seakan ia benar-benar mengiris makhluk hidup bernama Sehun.

Sehun memakan steak nya dengan sangat pelan, ia mengutuk sang manager yang dengan baik hati membelikan mereka steak daging.

Luhan menatap Xiumin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Umin Hyung, jika kau tak mau makan. Untukku saja, kebetulan aku terlalu lapar ."

Xiumin melembutkan pandangan nya saat menatap Luhan.

"Aku juga lapar Luhan baby ."

"Jika lapar mengapa tidak kau makan? Hanya mengirisnya brutal seperti itu terus?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Hanya saa aku terobsesi untuk memotong makhluk albino di depanku itu ."

"Uhukk..uhukk"

Sehun yang merasa namanya di sebut langsung saja tersedak.

"Sudahlah, kalian cepat selesaikan sarapan .ita harus berkemas untuk penerbangan ke Jepang nanti siang ."

Suho yang merasa 'sedikit' kasihan pada Sehun akhirnya menginstrupsi perang yang akan di ciptakan oleh tetua Exo itu.

.

.

.

Luhan mengemasi semua barang yang perlu di bawanya, ia hanya membawa sebuah koper kecil tak lupa tas mcm nya untuk barang barang yang memang harus selalu berada di sisinya.

Sehun memasuki kamar dan melihat Luhan yang mengemasi barang barang nya.

"Hanie kau masih marah padaku?"

"Hm,menurutmu bagaimana ?"

"Kau masih marah .mianhae, aku hanya terbawa suasana ."

"Suasana karena kau membela orang yang kau sukai bukan? Yeah, aku mengerti ."

"Hanie~"  
>"Aku tak masalah, lakukan saja sesukamu ."<p>

"Kau terlihat masih marah . ayolah, maafkan aku ."

"Meminta maaf pun kau memaksa ."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, terlalu bingung bagaimana agar membuat Luhan mau memaafkan nya.

Ia menghampiri Luhan, membalikan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, dan tanpa aba-aba mencium bibir nya lembut.

Luhan tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Sehun, namun akhirnya ia bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Luhan tidak menolak tidak juga menerima, ia hanya terdiam saat Sehun mulai melumat bibir nya.

"Hyung, mengapa kau tak membalasku ?"

"Jangan menciumku jika kau membayangkan Irene Noona mu itu ."  
>"Hyung, jebal. Maafkan aku. Maaf karena membuatmu marah. Maaf karena tidak menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu .maafkan aku hyung ."<p>

Luhan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Bolehkah aku mempercayaimu lagi? Aku hanya takut sakit hati lagi Hun ah"  
>Sehun membawa Tubuh luhan ke pelukan nya.<p>

"Ini terakhir kali membuatmu sakit hati Hanie, jika aku melakukan nya lagi. Lakukan lah semua hal yang menurutmu baik. Kumohon nanti jangan cemburu saat fanservice, jeball~"

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ini terakhir kalinya. Aku tak mau sakit hati lagi Hun ah ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skipppp!(SfS)

Saat ini semua artis pengisi acar sudah berdiri di panggung. Mereka memperkenalkan diri satu persatu, yang di sambut teriakan histeris oleh smeua fans.

Luhan tersenyum geli saat melihat banner bertuliskan 'HunHan' terpampang sangat besar.

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimaan bisa mereka membawanya .

Namun ia merasa senang juga, karena bagaimanapun banyak juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendekat padanya dan membisikinya sesuatu.

"Saatnya mulai Ge, jjangan gugup Arraseo?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Baekhyun, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali.

Mencoba menghilangkan semua kegugupan nya,dan mungkin mempersiapkan hatinya untuk melihat fanserice Sehun dan Irene nantinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tubuhnya di peluk oleh seseorang.

Luhan sedikit kaget sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum saat melihat bahwa seseorang yang memluknya adalah seorang yeoja tomboy dari F(x) Amber.

"Ge, sebenarnya aku malu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula kau jauh lebih cantik daripada aku ."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Amber.

Ia meletakan tangan nya di atas tangna Amber yang melingkari perutnya.

"Tak apa, demi profesionalitas juga ."  
>luhan lalu menggandeng tangan Amber dan berkeliling untuk menyapa para fans.<p>

Ia terus tersenyum, sampai akhirnya senyuman nya hilang melihat Sehun yang merangkul pinggang Irene denagn mesra.

Serta sesekali mereka tersenyum.

Amber yang melihat kondisi Luhan langsung saja memluk namja cantik itu dengan erat.

"Jangan di lihat okay, anggap saja mereka bukan siapa-siapa, lagipula Sehun akan menyesal jika memilih Irene, karena kau bahkan jauh lebih cantik .hehe"

Ucapan Amber mau tak mau membuat Luhan tertawa juga.

.

.

.

Saat ini semua member Exo istirahat di Back stage, giliran mereka untuk tampil sudah selesai. Tinggal penutupan nanti.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan, ia menyerahkan minuman isotonik pada Luhan sambi tersenyum.

Yang di balas senyuman manis oleh sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

_._

"Sehunie, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita makan di Sunshine caffe, lalu menaiki kincir raksasa. Mumpung di jepang. Bagaimana?'

"Mm, tentu saja .nanti malam kita kesana , pasti indah ."

Sehun menjawab sambil mengusak rambut hitam Luhan.

Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama,.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana jika ia nanti menaiki kincir raksasa denagn kekasih tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

Luhan memakai sweater dan syal nya dengan semangat, tak lupa memakai kacamata untuk sedikit penyamaran.

Xiumin yang melihat itu hanya bisa cemberut. Bukan, ia bukan cemburu hanya saja ia merasa kesal karena dengan mudahnya Luhan memaafkan kekasih nya yang bodoh itu.

"Lu baby, bolehkan aku ikut bersama Chen? Aku janji tidak akn mengganggu kalian .boleh ya ."

Xiumin mennagkupkan kedua tangan nya di bawah dagu dan memasang pose yang sangat imut.

Yang membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya juga.

Xiumin memekik senang sebelum akhirnya memberikan kabar kepada Chen.

Drtt...drtttt..

Luhan mengambil ponsel nya saat mendengar getar tanda adanya pesan.

_From : Hunie_

_Hanie~ kau nanti ke Sunshine caffe dahulu, aku akan menyusul. Manager memintaku menemaninya ke toko souvenir .aku tak akan lama._

_Saranghae ~_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya, namun akhirnya ia menhela nafas pasrah juga.

'lagipula Sehun tak akan lama bukan?'

Ia lalu beranjak dari kamar hotel nya dan menuju kamar Xiumin untuk mengajak nya segera pergi ke Sunshine caffe.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana Luhan langsung memilik meja dekat dengan jendela, yang langsung menghadap ke bianglala raksasa itu.

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat pasangan kekasih, keluarga dan sahabat saling bercengkrama di dalam bianglala itu.

Membuat Luhan tak sabar untuk segera menaikinya.

.

.

.

Sehun side ~

Saat ini sehun tengah membantu sang manager untuk mencari souvenir sebagai oleh-oleh keluarga di Korea,\.

Jujur saja Sehun mulai bosan dan ia ingin segera menemui kekasihnya.

"Hyung~ tak bisakah aku pergi sekarang? Aku ingin menemui Luhan Hyung ."

"Aisshh, kau ini banyak mengeluh. Sana pergi saja, lagipula ini akan segera selesai ."

Sehun mencebikan bibir nya karena manager hyung yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Sehun lalu kelaur dari Toko itu dengan perasaan lega.

Saat akan menuju Sunshine Caffe, ia di cegat oleh seorang yeoja yang mengenakan masker.

Ia pikir itu adalah seorang sasaeng fans, namun Sehun tersenyum lega saat mendapati orang itu adalah Irene.

"Kau mengejutkanku Nona ~"

"Mian Sehun ah. Kau sendiri saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ."

"Uhm ,Sehun ah bisakah kau temani Noona naik kincir raksasa itu?"

Sehun gelagapan, ia tak ingin mengingkari janjinya dengan Lluhan.

Namun ia juga tak mungki mengatakan tidak pada Irene.

Akhirnya Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sedang tak melakukan apapun ."

Sehun lalu menggandeng tangan Irene dan membawanya untuk mengantri tiket untuk menaiki kincir raksasa itu.

Sepertinya ia mengingkari janjin nya pada Luhan lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan menunggu sehun dengan gelisah, ia merasa perasaan nya sesak.

Xiumin yang daritadi duduk tak jauh dari Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia ingin menghampiri Luhan. Namun Luhan sendiri ayng sudah membuat perjanjian jika Xiumin tidak boleh mendekatinya sebelum Sehun datang.

Luhan bahkan nyaris menghabiskan satu mug coklat panas nya.

Ia lalu mendekati dinding pembatas yang memang terbuat dari kaca, menikmati bagaimana pemandangan kota malam itu dengan lebih jelas.

Ia tersenyum melihat aktivitas kota Tokyo yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Seoul maupun Beijing.

Senyum yang daritadi menghiasi wajah Luhan perlahan Hilang, saat di lihatnya sepasang manusia yang tengah bercumbu di kincir angin tepat di depan Sunshine caffe, Luhan tersenyum miris. Air mata nya tanpa di komando lagi langsung jatuh menuruni pipi mulusnya.

Luhan mendial nomor ponsel Sehun, ia sedikit tersenyum saat di lihatnya Sehun di atas sana melepaskan ciuman nya lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Sehunie, kau tak lupa janji kita kan?"

Dapat Luhan lihat sehun yang nampak gelagapan.

"Nde. Ah mianhae Hyung, sepertinya aku ada pekerjaan tambahan. Sekarang aku berada di caffe dekat hotel hyung. Kau.. sedang apa?"  
>.<p>

.

Luhan tersenyum miris namun tak lama bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

"Ah, aku sedang melihat pemandangan indah. Kau mau tau apa itu? aku melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan, sungguh miris bukan. Ah, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Pay pay!"

Setelah itu tubuh Luhan merosot, air mata menuruni pipi nya dengan deras.

Xiumin yang melihat itu langsung saja menghampiri Luhan bersama chen.

Xiumin langsung mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke atas, beruntung kincir angin itu berjalan dengan lambat. Sehingga ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuk dongsaeng tersayang nya ini.

"Baby Lu, tenang ne. Kita kembali ke hotel saja sekarang ."

Luhan hanya pasrah saja saat tubuhnya di papah oleh Chen dan Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap ponsel nya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Kau kenapa Sehunie? Apakah ciumanku buruk .?"

Sehun tak mendengarkan perkataan Yeoja di depan nya, di pikiran nya hanya ada satu nama.

Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!  
>di buat di tengah kegalauan nunggu MAMA, mau streaming lagi hemat kuota#plakk.<p>

Please, jangan sampai Chanyeol ciuman ama Ailee.

Dan chukkae buat Exo yang menang dua penghargaan , Best Male Artist dan Best Asian Style. Chukkae~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Mind to RnR?

20:51wib

03/12/14


	5. Chapter 5

It's Hurt Here(HunHan)

Cast : Oh SeHoon

Lu Han

Other member Exo

Warning : Yaoi, Ooc, Typo bertebaran, cerita aneh dan gak masuk akal, gak suka jangan baca. Tapi kalau nekat baca resiko tanggung sendiri.

Fanfic ini asli punya Maple yang terlahir dari imajinasi gila gara-gara lihat Dream High. Please jangan tanya apa hubungannya#LOL

Semua cast murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua, saudara, couple masing-masing dan fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Luhan memang sangat mencintai Sehun, namun ia tak sanggup lagi dalam keadaan ini/_Ah, aku sedang melihat pemandangan indah. Kau mau tau apa itu? aku melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan, sungguh miris bukan. Ah, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Pay pay/ _**HunHan/Yaoi**_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maple saranin sambil denger lagunya **Park Shin Hye Without Word & Hyolin ft Jooyoung Erase**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading!

Xiumin dan Chen membawa Luhan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Kondisi Luhan saat ini benar-benar memprihatinkan, tatapan nya kosong dan sendu.

Xiumin memutuskan membawa Luhan ke kamar milik Suho.

Suho, Lay, dan Tao yang saat itu tengah asyik mengobrol tentu saja terkejut melihat Xiumin yang membawa Luhan dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Ge, apa yang terjadi dengan Xiao Lu ge?"

Tao bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat jelas menampilkan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak apa-apa Panda. Biarkan Luhan tenang dulu, setelah itu kita dengar penjelasannya ."

Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai respon untuk gege chuby nya itu.

Lay baru saja keluar untuk memesan coklat hangat untuk Luhan dan mungkin member lainnya.

Tak lama setelah Lay keluar, semua member minus Sehun langsung memasuki kamar hotel Suho dengan wajah tak kalah khawatir .

"Apa Sehun?"

Kai tiba-tiba saja bertanya dengan dahi yang mengerut, Xiumin tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Kalian sudah bisa menebak bukan? Aku yakin Luhan tak akan memaafkan Sehun kali ini. Kesalahan bocah itu sungguh fatal ."

Semuanya terdiam, hanya terdengar detak jantung dan jam yang berdenting.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan Lay yang masuk diikuti seorang pelayan hotel yang membawa pesanan nya.

Setelah sang pelayan keluar, semua menatap Luhan yang tengah meminum coklat nya denagn bantuan Xiumin.

"Aku ingin menyusul Yifan ."

Semua tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Luhan, Luhan mengucapkannya dengan lirih, namun suara nya itu masih cukup terdengar apalagi suasana hening di kamar itu.

"Lu, kau tak gila kan? Jika kau keluar, kau mau member china hanya dua orang lagi .? kau tak kasihan pada Panda mu itu? pada Lay dongsaeng kesayanganmu ? dan pada kita semua? Ayolah Lu, jangan hanya karena Sehun kau berubah seperti ini ."

Xiumin membalas perkataan Luhan dengan intonasi sedikit meninggi, ia sungguh tak mau kehilangan dongsaeng kesayangan nya hanya karena ulah Sehun pabbo itu, tidak akan.

"Aku lelah, bukan karena Ssehun. Sungguh aku lelah,, mungkin aku bisa menggantikan posisi Papa di perusahaan nya,kalian tau kan jika aku di izinkan di Exo hanya sebentar. Setelah itu aku harus memegang jabatan sebagai CEO di perusahaan Papa?"

"Tak bisakah kau menunggu Luhan ge? Kami sungguh merasa kehilanganmu jika kau pergi, cukup Fanfan ge saja yang pergi .jangan ada lagi, jika kau pergi mungkin saja aku dan Tao akan menyusul ."

"LAY!"  
>semua tersentak kaget saat leader Exo K membentak sang umma Exo M itu. sedang Lay hanya menunduk sedih.<p>

"Jangan membentaknya Suho ah ."

Xiumin yang merasa kasihan akhirnya menasihati Suho, membuat namja denagn senyum angel itu terdiam.

"A...aku akan berusaha bertahan . beri aku waktu setidaknya satu minggu untuk berfikir ."

Semua hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar keputusan akhir Rusa Cina itu.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke hotel dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara takut, kecewa dan menyesal.

Ia memasuki kamar nya dengan was-was, dan ia sedikit lega karena menurutnya room mate nya sudah tertidur.

Saat Sehun akan membuka sepatunya, sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Baru pulang Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mencoba tenang sebelum mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sumber suara sambil memasang wajah polos nya.

"Ne, bisa kau lihat sendiri bukan Suho Hyung?"

"Oh, kupikir kau mati bunuh diri setelah membuat anak orang menangis dan nyaris gila .tidurlah, besok pagi kita sudah kembali ke Korea ."

Sehun akan membalas ucapan pedas Suho, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat di lihat sang leader sudah menyelimuti tubuh nya hingga leher.

Sehun memasuki kamar mandi di kamar itu, mengganti baju nya dengan piyama, mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi.

Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh nya di samping tubuh sang Leader.

'_Oh sehun brengsek. Kau masih tak peka huh? Sial sekali Luhan hyung mendapatkanmu'_

Tentu saja itu hanya terucap dari hati sang Leader Exo itu, ia terlalu malas berdebat dengan real magnae nya itu.

.

.

.

Paginya semua bintang Sm yang mengisi acara semalam sudah berkumpul untuk pulang ke Korea, bedanya terlihat Luhan yang biasanya menggandeng tangan Sehun kini malah menggandeng tangan Lay.

Mereka berjalan di bandara dengan tenang karena kebetulan suasana tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat ini masih sangat pagi sekali.

Xiumin dan Chen tiba-tiba berjalan di samping Luhan dan Lay, yang membuat namja bermata rusa itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa dengan kalian pagi ini ? aneh sekali ."  
>Chen menunjukan cengiran nya sedang Xiumin memasang wajah yang sengaja di buat sepolos mungkin.<p>

Ia sedikit melirik ke belakang, dimana Sehun tengah berjalan di samping Irene.

Terbelesit sebuah ide, membuatnya tersenyum aneh. Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin menggeser posisi Lay dan mengamit lengan Luhan dengan sangat mesra.

Xiumin berdehem, membuat ChenLuLay mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Xiumin bertingkah imut,beruntung sekali Chen namjachingu yang sabar.

Namun entah mengapa perasaan mereka menjadi tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu hal 'buruk' yang akan dikatakan member tertua di Exo itu.

"Kau terlalu bodoh Lu, ia memang tak menyakitimu secara langsung. Namun ia seperti membunuhmu perlahan dengan segala harapan palsu nya itu. apa perlu aku meminta izin pada Jongdae agar membuatnya cemburu akan adanya XiuHan?"

Semua melongo mendengar ucapan Xiumin, Chen memandang ke arah belakang. Ia tersenyum aneh.

'pantas saja, kau ingin memanasi Sehun ya ?'

Sementara Luhan hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya canggung.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Lu ge dengan status mu yang masih menjadi kekasihku pun aku tak cemburu hyung, **asal ada yang mencintai Luhan ge dengan tulus, bukan hanya perasaan seperti yang dimiliki oelh seorang remaja labil **."

Lay tertawa kecil melihat Luhan sedikit tersenyum akan kelakuan konyol para sahabat nya itu.

"Yack, aku tak mau. Mungkin lebih baik aku memacari seorang yeoja, ehm kira-kira siapa ya ?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang sana Sehun tengah menahan emosi sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kini telah sampai di Korea, lebih tepatnya di Dorm Exo.

Semua membaringkan tubuh mereka di ruang tengah, terlalu malas untuk ke kamar.

Kecuali Sehun, namja itu kini tengah berada di kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun namja tampan itu langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah semua menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sendu, baru saja Luhan mengatakan keputusan nya.

"Ge, tak bisakah kau pikirkan lagi? Ini sungguh terasa menyakiti kami ."

Luhan menatap semua meber Exo dengan senyuman nya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan nya matang-matang, kupikir beberapa hari lagi aku akan mengajukan tuntutan itu. jangan ada yang memberitahu Sehun ."

Semua menghela nafas pasrah akan keputusan namja cantik itu.

"Hyung, apa kau akan melupakan kami nantinya? Sungguh aku tak bisa percaya kita harus kehilanganmu . belum genap satu tahun Hyung ."

Chanyeol yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu bahkan kini tengah memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku tak akan melupakan kalian, hanya saja kita harus menjaga jarak .jangan sampai media tau. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan .kita akan tetap berkomunikasi tanpa harus di ketahui oleh orang lain, bukankah itu terlihat lebih bagus heum?"

Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Luhan.

"Setidaknya, berilah sedikit pelajaran untuk sehun, agar anak itu tau rasa ."

Tiba-tiba semua mata menatap pada Kyungsoo yang daritadi hanya diam.

Kecuali Luhan semua mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa? Itu tak akan berguna apa-apa. Sehun tidak mencintaiku ."

Perkataan Luhan memelan di akhir kalimat.

"Aku yakin ia sebenarnya mencintaimu. Hanya saja ia terlalu egois, buatlah ia menyesal ."  
>Tao ikut menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo, membuat semua menatap ke arah Tao.<p>

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Tao menyeringai saat Lay menanggapinya, di ikuti anggukan kepala oleh semua. Masih kecuali Luhan .

"Lu ge, kau harus memutuskan Sehun. Jangan menyakiti hatimu terus ."

Luhan menghela nafas lelah, sebelum akhirnya ia emngangguk.

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu, kalian tenang saja ."  
>"Bagus, setelah itu kau buatlah skandal diantara kita, maksudku jangan sampai media tau .Bagaimana ?"<p>

"Skandal ? hei bocah panda, skandal aap yang kau maksudkan ?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit dinaikkan .mungkin ia amsih sedikit trauma dengan skandal yang di ciptakan untuknya.

Tao menyeringai dan membuat semua member bergidig ngeri.

"Luhan ge bisa memacari salah satu sunbae kita yang bisa di ajak kerja sama tentu saja, bagaimana?"

Semua nampak berpikir, perkataan Tao ada benarnya juga.

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin tersenyum, tanda ia menemukan solusi nya.

"Amber?"

Semua menatap Xiumin tak percaya.

"Amber Nunna? Yack, bagaimaan kau bisa memikirkan itu Hyung?"

Kai mulai 'greget' sendiri dengan usulan Xiumin.

Xiumin membalas Kai dengan pandangan tajam nya.

"Hanya ia yang bisa kita andalkan, pilihlah yang lebih tomboy. Agar tidak terlalu susah menjalani skenario nanti .atau Hyoyeon Sunbae?"

"Ah, kurasa lebih baik Amber saja ."  
>Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Luhan .<p>

.

.

.

Sehun pergi menuju ruang makan setelah namanya di panggil oleh Kyungsoo berulang kali.

Ia bersyukur setidaknay aura di ruangan itu tidak terlalu suram.

Mereka memakan makan malam itu denagn lahap, tak jarang pasangan ChanBaek akan saling becanda atau menggoda Tao.

Dapat Sehun lihat Luhan tersenyum sangat manis saat melihat Tao yang tengah merajuk.

Mereka berhenti bicara setelah Suho menyuruh untuk tenang.

Setelah selesai makan, Luhan menatap Sehun.

Sebenarnya Luhan terlalu takut menatap mata tajam sang kekasih –atau sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan nya.

Namun ia harus mau melakukan hal ini, atau hatinya akan terus di sakiti.

"Sehun, bisakah kita berbicara ke atap sekarang ?"

Luhan mengatakan dengan tenang tanpa menatap Sehun sedikitpun, membuat perasaan Sehun menjadi tak menentu. Serta member Exo lain yang memuji bakat acting Luhan yang luar biasa itu.

Luhan lebih dahulu menuju atap, di ikuti oleh Sehun di belakang nya.

Sehun menatap kagum siluet tubuh Luhan yang seperti sosok malaikat, karena lampu-lampu yang menerangi tubuh nya.

Serta angin yang menggerakan rambutnya membuat Luhan tampak begitu indah.

Luhan saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya sambil menengadahkan kepala nya ke atas, menikmati bagaimana semilir angin malam membelai wajah cantik nya.

"Hyung.."

"Aku ingin putus Sehun ah."

Luhan berkata tanpa mengubah posisi nya.

"Hyung, kau perlu mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu ."

Luhan membalikan tubuh nya, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalianya Hun, kau tak lupa janjimu kan ?"

Sehun terdiam, tanpa aba-aba ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam dekapan nya,.

"Luhan hyung, mianhae. Jangan pergi jebal! Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Luhan tersenyum, namun senyum getir yang tampil dari wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sebelum kau membuang semua kepercayaan ku Hun .mungkin benar, Irene lah yang lebih baik dariku ."

Luhan melepaskan tubuh nya denagn sedikit paksaan.

Luhan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sehun.

Ia lalu mengecup bibir Sehun denagn lembut.

"Anggap saja sebagai ciuman perpisahan, oh ya aku sudah berhubungan dengan Amber, kupikir ia gadis yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan .jadi jangan ganggu kami ."  
>"Kau bohong kan hyung? Kau hanya mencintaiku ."<p>

Luhan tersenyum sinis,

"iya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi itu dulu, tidak sekarang. Rasa cintaku padamu sudah hilang. Dan, besok aku akan kembali ke Beijing, mumpung libur panjang ."

Luhan menuruni atap sambil menghapus air matanya, Sehun tak boleh melihatnya menangis.

'Ini keputusanmu Lu, kau harus kuat'

Luhan memasuki kamar nya dan mengemasi semua barang-barang nya.

Ia tak membawa barang terlalu banyak karena tak ingin Sehun curiga.

.

.

.

Siang ini menjadi hari yang menyedihkan untuk member Exo, karena cepat atau lambat member mereka akan berkurang lagi.

Semua bersiap mengantar Luhan ke bandara, termsuk Sehun.

Saat sedang menunggu keberangkatan, tiba-tia saja suara seorang Yeoja mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Mereka ternganga melihat penampilan sang Yeoja, tidak aneh sih. Hanya menggunakan kaos ketat berwarna pink, dengan rok berwarna Pink dipadukan hitam di bagian bawah serta beberapa aksesoris lainnya. Yeoja itu terlihat cantik, jika saja jalan nya tidak aneh.

"Lulu baby~~ kau mau meninggalkanku ? hikss... baru kemarin kita jadian dan sekarang kau pergi ? aigoo~ jahatnya dirimu Baby ."

Yeoja itu terisak-isak, semua member Exo menahan tawa nya. Kecuali Luhan dan Sehun .

"Amber Jie? Ini kauuu?"

"Hehe, tentu saja Tao ah, demi Lulu baby aku rela memakai baju baju aneh milik Krystal ini .nan yeopo?"

Semua nya mengangguk saja, daripada Yeoja itu mengamuk.

"Ah, maafkan aku Amber Baby. Tapi aku janji akan selalu menhubungimu, jangan nakal di sini ne? Jangan melirik namja lain, tidak Kai ,Donghae Hyung atau bahkan Siwon hyung. Pastikan hanya aku di hatimu ."

Luhan mengatakan nya dengan lancar sambil mengusak rambut sang 'kekasih'.

Namja cantik itu lalu mencium kening Amber dengan mesra, maybe ?.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung memalingkan wajah nya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi dahulu ."

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun berlari keluar dari bandara.

Luhan melihatnya dengan pandanagn sedih, namun setidaknya ia tau jika 'mantan kekasihnya' itu masih mencintainya. Terbukti dari gelagatnya yang tampak kalau ia cemburu.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung tertawa saat pandanagn mereka kembali tertuju pada Amber.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha~"  
>amber mendengus kesal, ia lalu merebot topi dan jaket yang di pakai Chanyeol.<p>

Ia memakainya untuk menutupi baju yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Hei! Berhenti tertawa kalian. Sudah pagi-pagi mengganggu tidur cantikku, membuatku memakai baju aneh, sekarang kalian malah menertawakanku ."

Amber langsung saja pergi dari situ sebelummnya ia memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal untuk Luhan.

Luhan menatap semua member nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia memeluk satu persatu anggota Exo.

"Aku akan mengabari kalian nantinya, jangan biarkan Sehun tau tentang keputusanku nantinya ."

Semua mengangguk meng iyakan, Luhan kembali menangis saat melihat Tao juga menangis.

"Hei, Baby panda. Jangan menangis, aku akan menyampaikan salam mu untuk ACE jika bertemu Yifan nanti. Kupastikan Yifan akan menghubungimu agar kau tak menangis lagi ."

"Aku mengerti Ge, hikss...jaga kesehatanmu. Uhh, jadilah Actor dan CEO yang sukses. Buat kami bangga memilikimu ."

Luhan tersenyum , ia lalu menggeret koper nya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, banyak fans yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan Luhan.

Sehun juga bingung, karena setaunya Luhan hanya pulang kampung. Namun entah mengapa perasaan nya menjadi tidak enak.

Ia merasa seperti ..Luhan akan meninggalkan nya.

Sehun memutuskan mencari berita di internet, mata nya membelalak sempurna saat melihat nama Luhan menjadi trending topic di berbagai media.

Ia masih belum bisa percaya, dengan segera ia membuka akun Instagram nya dan melihat Instagram milik Luhan.

Postingan Luhan membuat Sehun kaget bukan main, apalagi isi semua komentar yang menyatakan kekecewaan dan banyak juga yang memberikan dukungan untuk Luhan.

**10 Oktober 2014, tanggal cantik namun seperti petaka untuk Exo L atas keluarnya Luhan**

Sehun membaca postingan itu dan menatap tak percaya setiap kata yang tertera di sana.

"Luhan hyung keluar? Andwae ..."

Dengan segera ia menuju kamar Suho dan membangunkan sang leader.

Dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya Suho bangun juga.

Suho hanya memutar bolamatanya malas saat melihat Sehun hanya menunjukan berita itu.

"Kami bahkan sudah tau jauh hari ."  
>sehun menatap Suho tak percaya.<p>

"Kalian sudah tau lama, tapi baru mengatakan nya sekarang ?"

"Luhan hyung yeng melarang. Kau menyesal eoh?"

Sehun menjatuhkan tablet nya, tatapan nya kosong.

Ia lalu keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah yang tidak fokus, Suho memandang Sehun dengan prihatin. Namun ia merasa jika Sehun memang pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap semua komentar yang ada di postingan Intagram nya, ia tersenyum karena masih banyak Exo L yang mendukung nya keluar dari SM.

Walaupun tak sedikit cacian di berikan padanya.

Luhan jadi memikirkan bagaimana kondisi semua member Exo di Korea sana, terutama Sehun.

Hah, memikirkannya membuat dada Luhan berdenyut sakit lagi.

Ia melamun sambil menatap langit-langit.

Sampai akhirnya lamunan nya buyar saat sang ibu memanggilnya.

"Luhan, mau sampai kapan kau di kamar. Keluar, sarapan suda siap ."

"Iya Ma, Luhan akan keluar ."

Denagn malas-malasan Luhan keluar kamar dan bergabung bersama orang tuanya untuk sarapan.

Luhan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dengan sayang.

"Beberapa hari di Beijing kau semakin gemuk saja, apalagi rambut hitam mu itu ."

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang Ayah.

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang.

Setelah sarapan, Ayah Luhan menatap Luhan dengan intens, membuat Luhan gugup sendiri.

"Papa, mengapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

"Lu, apa kau sudah siap menjadi CEO di perusahaan papa ?"

"Aku akan memikirkan itu setelah film ku selesai, bolehkah?"

"tentu saja, asal kau tak melupakan tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang putra tunggal Papa dan Mama ."

Mereka bertiga terus mengobrol sesekali diiringi canda tawa , hal yang sejujurnya sangat di rindukan Luhan.

Namun entah mengapa, rasa rindunya pada Sehun jauh lebih besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak berita hengkang nya Luhan, sehun sudah bagaikan mayat hidup saja.

Ia selalu menolak makan, walaupun akhirnya Kyungsoo menjejalinya makanan . walaupun hanya beberapa sendok.

Ia juga tak pernah lagi amu bertegur sapa dengan Irene, ia sangat menyesal ternyata.

Belum lagi sifatnya yang berubah jadi murung.

Hal itu membuat Suho menjadi pusing bukan main.

Sebagai Leader tentu saja ia mempunyai tanggung jawab besar akan keadaan para anggota nya.

Seperti saat Ini, Suho mengajak Semua member unuk pergi ke suatu taman.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang paling sering ber selca, membuat Suho gemas sendiri atas kelakuan duo happy virus itu.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahu nya, ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"kenapa Sehun ah?"

"Hyung, bisa kah kau mengambil gambarku ?"

"tentu ."

Sehun duduk di sebuah batu, ia memasang pose dengan tangan nya yang berbentuk **U. **Membuat Suho tersenyum sendiri, setelah itu Sehun berdiri dan menggunakan pose yang sedikit aneh.

Namun setelah Suho melihat hasil gambar itu, Suho tersenyum sendiri karena ia dapat menyimpulkan jika pose Sehun tadi membentuk huruf **L U.**

'ternyata Sehun benar-benar merindukan nya'

.

.

.

Sehun mengupload foto foto tadi ke Intagram, berharap Luhan melihatnya.

Ia juga meng upload beberapa foto nya bersama Tao. Meskipun awalnya Hhyung panda nya itu menolak dengan keras.

Akhirnya atas dasar 'sesama magnae' Tao meng iyakan permintan Sehun juga.

Ia hanya berdoa semoga saja Luhan tak membunuhnya .

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri saat melihat postingan Sehun, walaupun sedikit hatinya merasakan cemburu.

'Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu? Kau hanya membuatku terus mencintaimu. Tuhan tolonglah aku .'

Luhan membatin dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya, ,menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Aaaa tambah absurd ya? Maaf aslinya tuh fanfic Humor, tapi waktu nulis malah jadi Hurt. Ntar Sehun menderitanya chap depan, tapi kayanya udah gak hurt. Karena Maple pun merasa fanfic ini gak pantes di sebut Hurt.

Buat yang nanya kapan My Brother My S3x Slave update, harap sabar. Karena Maple fokus ke ini dulu. Yang harus kelar plg lambat tanggal 31 besok.

**Dan selamat bekerja menjadi CEO Luhan ge, njiirrr keren bangaet deh. Luhan CEO terkeren yang pernah gueee liaaaatttttt.,. aaaaaa manisssssssss**.

Maaf maalh mbacot, berkenan untuk review?

21:27wib

13/12/14


	6. Chapter 6

It's Hurt Here(HunHan)

Cast : Oh SeHoon

Lu Han

Other member Exo

Warning : Yaoi, Ooc, Typo bertebaran, cerita aneh dan gak masuk akal, gak suka jangan baca. Tapi kalau nekat baca resiko tanggung sendiri.

Fanfic ini asli punya Maple yang terlahir dari imajinasi gila gara-gara lihat Dream High. Please jangan tanya apa hubungannya#LOL

Semua cast murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua, saudara, couple masing-masing dan fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Luhan memang sangat mencintai Sehun, namun ia tak sanggup lagi dalam keadaan ini/_Ah, aku sedang melihat pemandangan indah. Kau mau tau apa itu? aku melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan, sungguh miris bukan. Ah, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Pay pay/ _**HunHan/Yaoi**_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oh ya ini chap ending, jadi ngebut. Maaf kalau absurd .**

Happy Reading!

Sehun terbangun dari tidur nya dengan wajah yang sendu.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak sang mantan kekasih meninggakan nya.

Ia baru tersadar, jika hanya Luhan lah yang ia cintai, bukan Irene seseorang di masa lalu nya.

Harusnya ia lebih peka terhadap perasaan tulus yang di berikan Luhan untuk nya, namun ia malah menyiakan semua nya.

Seakan perasaan cinta Luhan hanya lah angin lalu.

Sehun membuka tablet nya, dan melihat berita tentang Luhan . kegiatan rutin nya saat bangun tidur setelah Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mata sipit nya membelalak saat melihat berita yang menjadi trending topic saat ini.

'**Luhan Exo berencana akan menikah antara dua atau tiga tahun ke depan'**

Sehun langsung mendudukan tubuh nya, tak peduli jika epalanya sedikit pusing akibat pergerakan tiba-tiba nya itu.

Ia langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana hyungdeul nya pasti sedang berkumpul untuk menanti sarapan.

Sehun langsung saja mendekati Kyungsoo, karena menurutnya hyung nya satu itu sangat sabar. Walau terkadang tatapan nya err... sedikit seram.

"Kyungsoo hyung~ apa kau tau berita ini?"

Kyungsoo langsung saja menengok ke arah tablet milik Sehun, hal itu di ikuti oleh Kai juga.

"Itu kode untukmu Sehun ah, kau harus melamarnya dua atau tiga tahun lalu ."

Kai menyeringai saat melihat pipi putih Sehun sedikit memerah.

"Ck, mana mungkin kode untuk bocah bodoh itu? wanita di cina sana banyak yang jauh lebih cantik. Lagipula pasti yang akan di nikahi Luhan adalah Amber, bukan namja seperti Sehun itu ."

Semua mata kini melihat ke arah Xiumin yang mengoceh tanpa melihat Sehun, melainkan tetap fokus memakan camilan nya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Sampai akhirnya keheningan itu terpecah karena suara umma dari Exo M yang mengatakan jika sarapan telah siap. Membuat semuanya berlari menuju meja makan.

Kecuali Sehun yang berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan.

Mereka pun melewati sarapan pagi itu dengan tenang dan sedikit tegang.

.

.

.

At Beijing

Luhan membolak-balikan tubuh nya di ranjang dengan wajah malas.

Ia tak ada kegiatan apapun, kecuali nanti siang ia akan di ajak sang Ayah ke perusahaan nya untuk belajar menjadi CEO .

Ia masih berkirim pesan atau berbagai social media dengan para member Exo, kecuali Sehun tentu nya.

Ia belum siap untuk menyapa 'mantan kekasih' nya itu.

Namun sebesar apapunia berusaha menangkis rasa rindu nya, namun kenyataan rasa rindu nya itu lah yang lebih menguasainya.

Ia tak tau apa yang membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam atas perasaan nya kepada Sehun.

Apa karena mereka banyak persamaan ? entahlah, Luhan sendiri juga tidak terlalu tau dan tak mau tau.

Bosan, ia membuka ponsel nya membuka beberapa media social dengan akun palsu nya tentu saja untuk mengetahui tentang Exo dan Sehun.

Bibir nya mencebik kesal saat melihat salah satu komentar fans di twitter palsu nya.

'_Kupikir Luhan oppa dan Irene eoni memiliki wajah yang nyaris sama, namun tetap saja hanya Irene eoni yang di pilih Sehun oppa'_

"sama? Aku tak sudiiiiiiiii~~ bahkan aku jauh lebih cant- tampan .apa-apaan ini? Sehun pastinya lebih memilihku, kau ini jangan sok tau .upppsss"

Luhan menutup mulutnya saat menyadari perkataan nya yang sangat absurd.

Wajah nya memerah sekarang, Ah Oh Sehun memang pembawa banyak 'masalah' untuk kehidupan Luhan.

Ia akhirnya mematikan ponsel nya dan memilih untuk berbenah diri. Mempersiapkan untuk ke perusahaan bukan pilihan buruk.

.

.

.

Luhan kini berjalan di samping sang Ayah dengan tampilan yang casual namun sopan.

Ia membungkuk saat di sapa beberapa karyawan, senyum manis tak pernah absent dari bibir cantik nya.

"Luhan, dengarkan papa. Nanti kita akan bertemu client, dan kau harus siap menjadi CEO. Meskipun CEO masih papa yang memegang nya, kau tetap papa anggap CEO juga. Jadi mungkin nanti akan ada beberapa media yang mengabadikan moment pertamamu menjadi CEO. Kau siap bukan?"

"Tentu saja Papa ."  
>dan di mulailah hari Luhan yang mungkin terasa 'sedikit' berat daripada menjadi aktor dan member boyband.<p>

.

.

.

Sehun tak pernah merasa merendahkan dirinyya seperti ini, namun dengan terpaksa ia harus melakukan hal memalukan _menurutnya.

"Ayolah Hyung~ izinkan aku ke Beijing ya ya ya?"

Sehun merengek pada Suho yang saat ini tengah santai membaca majalan entah milik siapa, namun dengan wajah menyebalkan sang leader Exo itu pura-pura tidak memperdulikan sang magnae.

"Hyuuunngg~~~"

"Ck, mau apa kau kesana? Tanpa member lain lagi? Menemui Luhan hyung, dan setelah itu kau harus menerima penolakan huh?"

"Ayolah hyung, hanya empat hari, aku akan berusaha meminta maaf padanya dan mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kami ."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memperbaikinya huh? Bocah labil, lebih baik urusi saja Noona mu itu ."

Tiba-tiba suara Xiumin terdengar membuat Sehun sedikit menciut.

"Sudahlah Xiu hyung, bukankah kau ingin pergi ke coffe shop heum? Jja !"

Sehun sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya Chen dapat menaklukan Bakpau kesayangan nya itu.

Setelah melemparkan lirikan tajam ke arah Sehun, xiumin menggandeng tangan Chen dan mulai keluar dari dorm.

"Hah,,, aku akan meminta izin pada manager hyung, berdoa saja semoga kau di izinkan ."

Akhirnya Suho pasrah juga, ia tidak tega melihat wajah memelas sang dongsaeng.

"Jinjja? Gomawoo Hyung~~"

Sehun langsung mendekap Suho erat-erat, membuat Suho tersenyum geli..

.

.

.

Suho benar-benar memenuhi janji nya, ia menemui sang manageer di caffe dekat Sm Building.

"Hah. Bagaimana jika Sehun berulah? Apalagi ia akan ke Beijing sendiri ."

"Entahlah hyung, maka dari itu aku meminta saranmu ."

"Saranku? Aku mengizinkan nya tentu saja, asal ia bisa menjaga dirinya. Beggini saja, siapa yang bisa menemani nya, temani saja. Aku tak melarang lagipula kalian dan semua artis SM sedang dalam masa libur bukan?usahakan Sehun tidak hanya sendirian ."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti hyung. Nanti aku akan menanyakan pada semua member ku , gomawo Hyung. Jika begitu, aku pamit ."

"Ya, hati-hati. Dan ingatlah saranku ."

Suho keluar dengan kening berkerut, ia menanyakan siapa yang kira-kira bisa menemani Sehun..

Tapi ia langsung menghapus dua nama, Xiumin dan Chen tidak boleh sampai ikut, terutama Hyung tertua nya itu. bisa ia pastikan urusan HunHan tak akan selesai.

.

.

.

Sehun berguling-guling di kasur sambil memeluk ponsel nya, ia memberengut sebal karena banyaknya HunTao shipper yang berkeliaran.

Ia meringis saat banyak mengatakan mereka real.

"Apa-apaan sih? Hanya keluar bersama Tao sambil membawa candy kami di bilang ada sesuatu, lalu bagaimana jika aku keluar dari SM office bersama Youngmin sajangnim sambil membawa anjing juga? Kami pasangan begitu? Errr... ini sangat gila. Akkkhhhhh, kami hanya sama nasib. Sama-sama di tinggalkan pasangan apa kalian tak mengerti huh? Lagipula mana kuat aku menangani panda manja itu? pawang nya kan hanya Yifan gege ."

Sehun uring-uringan tak jelas pada pinsel nya, mungkin jika ponsel itu bisa berbicara ia akan protes.

Sehun berhenti uring-uringan setelah kamar nya di buka oleh seseorang, ternyata orang itu adalah Lay.

"Ada apa Yixing ge?"

"Sehun ah, tadi Joonmyeon gege mengatakan padaku, jika kau boleh ke Beijing. Tapi kata manager Hyung tak boleh sendiri saja, harus ada yang menemanimu. Dan gege serta Joonmyeon ge yang akan menemanimu, apa kau keberatan?"

"Jinjja? Ah, tentu saja tidak .gomawo ge~"

Mata Sehun berbinar, dengan cepat ia menerjang tubuh Yixing dan memeluk nya dengan erat.

Sedang Ly, namja berdimple itu tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

"Sudahlah sana bersiap, kita berangkat nanti malam tanpa di ketahui fans tentu saja ."

Sehun mengangguk semangat, ia lalu mengambil tas nya dan mengisi dengan beberapa lembar baju nya.

Dan semua barang pribadi nya tentu saja.

Sebelum Lay keluar, Sehun memanggilnya . membuat sang namja manis itu berhenti dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Euhm, maukah Yixing gege nanti menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk Luhan ge?"

"Oh, tentu saja . kami juga akan membelikan untuknya juga ."

Setelah itu Lay benar-benar keluar, dan tersenyum saat menemukan snag kekasih berada di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Euhm, Sehun sudah bersiap-siap .tinggal kta saja ge ."

"Baiklah, ah aku lupa memberitahu Luhan ge ."

"Sebaiknya jangan katakan pada Luhan ge jika kita bersama Sehun, anggap saja ini sebagai kejutan. Bagaimana ?"

"Baiklah, ide mu lumayan juga ."

Lay tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Suho, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah sang leader untuk pergi menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Luhan saat ini tengah beristirahat di ruangan sang Appa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menutupi nya dengan lengan, ia merasa sedikit pusing dengan urusan perusahaan .

Namun getaran dari pinsel nya membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mata juga.

Terdapat satu Line dari Suho, membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

Namun dengan segera ia membuka pesan itu.

'**Luhan ge, siapkanlah satu kamar untukku dan lay, karena kita akan menuju Beijing malam ini .'**

Luhan langsung menegakkan tubuh nya, apa-apaan Suho ini. Mendadak sekali.

Begitulah kurang lebih isi pikiran luhan.

Namun ia tersenyum juga, menurut pesan yang selalu di kirimkan Xiumin belakangan ini mereka memang sering sekali free.

'**Baiklah, aku menunggu kalian. Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh'**

Luhan memutar-mutar ponselnya sambil sesekali tersenyum, menunggu balasan dari Suho.

'**Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa makanan seperti yang ada di pasar dulu? Makanan gosong buatan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, atau sosis bakar?'**

Luhan tertawa membacanya, ia tak menyangka Suho memiliki selera humor juga.

'**Bawakan aku spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo, satu porsi kupikir cukup ."**

'**Ah, hanya itu. baiklah, kami akan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk orangtuamu juga Luhan ge .'**

'**Aku tunggu, kira-kira pukul berapa kalian sampai di Beijing?'**

'**Jika tidak ada halangan, mungkin dini hari nanti hyung,kami berkemas dulu. Sampaikan salam untuk papa mama mu Luhan ge'**

'**Baiklah, hati-hati .sampai jumpa'**

Luhan kembali tersenyum saat kembali membaca semua pesan dari suho.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat snag Ayah yang baru saja masuk menjadi heran dengan tingkah snag putra tunggal itu.

"Kau kenapa Llu? Daritadi papa perhatikan kau tersenyum seperti orang gila terus ? apa pesan dari Sehun heum?"

"aisshhh papa, jangan membahas namja albino itu. Luhan tersenyum karena Yixing dan Joonmyeon nanti akan berkunjung pa ."

"Ah, benarkah? Hanya mereka berdua? Mengapa yang lain nya tidak ikut jyga?"

"Molla, mungkin mereka yang benar-benar mempunyai banyak uang .hehe~"  
>"Kau ini, tentu saja mereka semua memiliki uang lebih. Exo, siapa yang tak mengenalnya heum?"<p>

Luhan hanay bisa tersenyum mendengar celotehan snag ayah, sangat beda dengan ayah nya saat memintanya emnjadi CEO.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun ,Lay dan Suho tengah berada di sebuah toko dekat daerah bandara. Mereka ingin mencari oleh-oleh untuk Luhan.

Mereka menolak saat member lain ingin mengantar ke bandara. Suho bilang terlalu beresiko.

Lay benar-benar meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan pesanan Luhan.

Saat ini Sehun berada di sebuah toko boneka, ia memilah boneka mana yang pantas untuk Luhan, sampai akhirnya pandanagn matanay berhenti pada sebuah boneka rusa yang sangat besar, mungkin setengah tubuh nya. Serta boneka hello kitty dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih kecil.

Ia lalu memanggil pelayan toko itu dan meminta untuk membungkus dua boneka pilihan nya dan di hiasa secantik mungkin.

Ia tersenyum, pasti Luhan akan menyukainya.

Sehu lalu beralih menuju toko pakaian, ia membeli beberapa pakaian untuk orang tua Luhan.

Ah, calon menantu yang baik_upppssss.

.

.

.

Suho memasang wajah jengah saat melihat Sehun yang daritadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Aku tau kau snagat bahagia, tapi jangan tersenyum seerti orang gila Sehun ssi, kau mempermalukanku sungguh ."

"Ah, kau ini tak bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya diriku hyung ."

"Tersrah kau saja, beberapa jam lagi kita bisa melihat luhan ge Sehun ah. Sekarang istirahatlah ."

Lay mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut, ah jiwa ke ibuan nya mulai keluar. Hal itu membuat Suho tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah duduk-duduk di ruang tamu, sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra semata wayang nya itu.

"Kau terlihat snagat bahagia Lu?"

"Tentu saja mama, teman-temanku akan datang .aku snagat merindukan mereka ."

"Ah, terutama namja putih itu eoh?"

"A..aniya ."

Wanita parah baya itu tersenyum geli melihat wajah sang putra yang sedikit memerah.

Luhan membuka line nya, dan menemukan pesan jika Suho dan lay tengah dalam perjalanan.

Ia semakin tak sabar menanti mereka.

"Mama, mereka dalam perjalanan. Tidak sampai 30 menit lagi sudah sampai, apa mama sudah emnyiapkan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja Sayang~ jangan khawatir okay?"

Ting~

Tong~

Ting~

Tong~

Luhan langsung saja berlari untuk membukakan pintu, sementara snag ibu hanay mengikuti putra nya yang terlampau aktiv itu.

Saat Luhan membuka pintu dan tampaklah sebuah boneka besar.

Luhan mengernyit heran, apa suho dan Lay membelikan nya boneka?

Namun ia yakin Suhotak setinggi ini, sedang lay. Ia yakin tubuhnya tidak setegap seseorang yang membawa boneka itu.

Luhan mendadak menjadi kelu, ia merasa hatinya bergemuruh.

Dan saat boneka itu di turunkan, barulah mata Luhan membulat sempurna.

Sehun terdiam sampai orang itu masuk dan memeluk ibu Luhan yang memang berada di belakang luhan.

"Mama ~~ bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak berjumpa ."

"Aishhh, Sehun kau tambah tinggi saja. Aku baik-baik saja, kudengar hanya Yixing dan Joonmyeon saja yang kemari, mengapa kau juga ikut heum?"

"Ah, tiba –tiba saja tadi aku merindukanmu Ma ~"

"Benarkah? Merindukanku atau anakku heum?"

"Mungkin keduanya .ah iya, aku membawakan ini .semoga kalian suka ."

"Apa Ini? Baju ? ah,ini sangat bagus. Aku memang menantu idaman .terimakasih sayang, Luhan kau mengapa hanya diam disitu heum?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunan nya, bahkan ia baru menyadari jika Suho dan Lay juga telah masuk dan berbincang dengan snag ibu.

Sehun menatap Luhan denagn senyuman manis nya. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, perasaan senang, haru, kecewa menyatu dalam dirinya.

Ia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Ah, Joonmyeon bukankah kau mengatakan hanya berdua saja?"

"Oh, itu tadi sehun ti ba-tiba menerobos kedalam pesawat, bisa apa kami? Ia kan juga mempunyai tiket ."

Suho berkata dengan nada tak perduli.

Lay teringat sesuatu, ia langsung mengeluarkan wadah dan menaruh nya di meja.

"Lu ge, ini pesananmu. Hangatkan dulu agar tidak basi ."

Luhan terperangah heran saat Lay dan Suho benar-benar membawakan pesanan nya.

Namun ia mengucapkan terimakasih juga.

"Oh iya, Luhan ge. Bukankah kau pernah berkata jika di sekitar rumahmu ada padang ilalang kecil yang akan terdapat banyak kunag-kunang saat malam, bisakah kau menunjukan nya padaku?"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada sepolos mungkin, membuat ibu Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanankan magnae itu.

'Ah, tapi ini sangat malam, aku tak ingin kau sakit nantinya ."

"Tidak akan, kajja. Joonmyeon hyung, Yixing hyung kalian ingin istirahat saja kan?"

"Ah, tentu saja . kami juga ingin berbincang banyak dengan mama Luhan ."

Sehun mengngguk, ia langsung berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk di bawa keluar.

Saat mereka sudah di luar pagar, Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, namun dengan segera Sehun kembali menggenggam tanagn milik Luhan.

Ia sebenarnya sudah tau tempat itu, namun sedikit alibi agar ibu nya Luhan tidak curiga tak buruk juga.

Lokasi padang ilalang kecil itu hanya berjarak tidak sampai 300 meter dari rumah Luhan.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya, diikuti oelh Luhan. Luhan sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Hanie, apa kau marah atas kedatanganku?"

"Tidak ,untuk apa aku marah?"

"aku tau aku salah, maka dari itu aku kemari. Aku tau hubunganmu dan Amber Noona itu palsu, tapi tetap saja saat itu aku merasa sakit hati ."

"aku lebih sakit daripada kau Sehun ah ."

"Aku tau itu, Hanie apa kau tau? Aku hidup dengan sangat buruk semenjak kau pergi. Hah~ sungguh kau itu bagaikan oksigen untukku ."

"Bukankah oksigenmu itu Irene?"

Luhan berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sangat miris.

"Iya, awalnya aku berfikir begitu. Ia pernah menjadi cinta pertamaku. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir hanya kau yang terbaik . aku sempat berfikir, berpaling pada Irene Noona karena wajah kalian memang nyaris mirip. Namun apa kau tau? Hanya kau yang tercantik. Aku atu kau akan marah jika di katai cantik, tapi coba kau tanya kepada semua orang. Aku yakin semuanya akan menjawab sama, Hanie apa kau mau memaafkanku yang bodoh ini? Aku terlalu sakit saat harus berpisah denganmu, tak ada lagi yang menemaniku minum bubble tea. Kau tau ? aku harus bermain denagn panda manja itu, uhhh aku sungguh benci di couple kan dengan nya. Bisa bisa aku di makan naga mengamuk nanti .kkkkk~ "

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih saja terdiam, ia menghela nafas nya berat.

"Bicaralah walau satu huruf Han~"

"A"

"Mwo? "

"A"

"Aiiisshhh, Hanie . kau tak tau betapa aku mencintaimu? Kau oksigenku, seangat hidupku, nafasku dan detak jantungku, kau benar suara Irene Noona tak seindah Hyorin Noona, tapi hanya suaramu lah yang merdu di telingaku, dan hanya suaramulah yang mampu menenangkanku . Semua yang ada padaku ada pada dirimu Han. Jangan membuatku ingin bunuh diri .jeball~ maafkan aku, kita mulai semuanya dari awal ."  
>Sehun bersimpuh di depan Luhan, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan menciuminya berkali-kali.<p>

"A...aku takut Hun"  
>"Kau takut apa? Apa kau takut aku menyakitimu lagi heum?"<p>

Luhan menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya.

Sehun dengan segera mengangkat wajah Luhan. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Luhan yang semakin chubby.

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku menyakitimu. Katakan saja pada orangtua dan Xiumin hyung, maka mereka bisa membunuhku .percaya padaku untuk kali ini Han, aku tak akan mengingkarinya ."

"Hunie, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu, apapaun akan kulakukan untukmu. Kau separuh hidupku Han ~jadi?"

"Aku akan mencoba menerimamu, tapi sekali lagi menyakitiku. Kau bunuh diripu aku tak mau kembali padamu lagi, paham ~"  
>"Tentu saja Hanie"<p>

Sehun tiba-tiba saja merogoh kantung mantel nya, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung cantik dengan liontin lambang kekuatan Sehun dan inisial S di sana.

Ia memakaikanya di leher Luhan, membuat namja rus aitu tersenyum malu.

"Aku mengikatmu dengan kalung itu, aku belum berani mengikatmu menggunakan cincin, dan aku berjanji jika aku sukses nanti kupastikan jari manis mu akan berhias cincin dariku. Dan aku juga mengenakan kaluang ini Hanie .kau menyukainya tidak?"

"Hm, aku snagat menyukainya. Gomawo Hunie~ aku menunggumu memasangkan cincin di jari manisku nanti ."

"Hanie ya~ saranghae ."

"Nado saranghae my Hunie~"

Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Luhan, ia lalu mencium bibir Luhan dengan pelan seakan ia sedang menyentuh bibir seorang bayi.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia emenikmati bagaimana kecupan Sehun di bibir nya, bibir tipis milik snag kekasih seakan menyedot seluruh nyawanya.

Ia sangat menyukai sata saat dimana bibir mereka bersatu.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, ia lalu menatap kedalam mata Luhan, ia lalu mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut menyalurkan kasih sayang nya, membuat perut mereka seperti tergelitik sesuatu.

Setelah mencium Luhan, Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping snag kekasih mereka memandangi kunag-kunang yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita mengambil selca dan mengirimkan nya pada semua member Sm uhm, atau member yang bersangkutan?"

"Ide bagus Hunie~"

Mereka lalu berpose mesra, di mulai dari Sehun yang mencium pipi Luhan dan Luhan yang membulatkan matanya, lalu Luhan yang tersenyum sambil matanya terpejam sementara Ssehun emncium kening nya dna beberapa pose lain nya, samapi yang terparah dimana Luhan menjulurkan lidah nya dan Sehun yang menggigit nya sambil menatap kamera dengan pandanagn menggoda.

Mereka tertawa melihat hasil selca sampai mereka tidak menyadari ada beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

"Tidak, aku melihat anakku di cium di depanku sendiri. Oohh putraku sudah besar hiks.."  
>ibu Luhan mengatakan dengan air mata yang di buat-buat, membuat Yixing dan Joonmyeon cengo.<p>

"Sehun sangat nekat ternyata"

"Ge, kapan kau romantis seperti itu?"

"Kurasa Luhan harus bersabar emnunggu hingga Sehun is amenjadi CEO dan mereka baru kurestui untuk menikah ."

Mereka semua menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara berat seorang laki-laki. Dan ternyata orang itu adaah Ayah Luhan yang memasnag wjaah sok dingin,membuat sang istri mendengus dan memukul lengan snag suami dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Other side~~

"Mwooooo? Mereka sudah kembali ? aaaaa Sehun sungguh hebat, daebak jjang ~~"

"Yeeeeessssssss , aku tidak perlu menyamar menjadi Yeoja sok manis lagi .yohoooooooo~~~"

"Arrgggghhhhttt Sehun, kau meninggalkan Noona lagi .hiksssss,..., andwaeeee" 

Silahkan saja kalian tebak suara-suara siapa saja mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya cinta sejati akan kembali pada tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

End!1

Dengan tidak elitnya, fufufu.

Sebenarnya ini tuh humor, okay. Tapi gara-gara lihat Dream High malah jadi Hurt.

Maaf kalo absurd, karena kemampuan Maple emang sampai sini.

Maaf jika selam nulis ini banyak salah, typo, dan yang jelek-jelek lain nya.

Oh ya , besok udah malam tahun baru ya? Uhhhh gak sabar juga, Newyear pacarnya Papa Bear juga bakal ulang tahun nih.

Udah ah, ada yang masih mau untuk review?

22:47 wib

30/12/14


End file.
